A Break?
by randomrayyxx3
Summary: The voice tells the flock that they should have a break. But how long will this break last? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer yooooo:**

**The next time I transform into a middle aged, male, bestselling author…I'll let you know!**

**But for the time being…im sorry to disappoint. I know you are all secretly wishing im Jimmy Patt and posting chapters from his next book…but im really just a teenage fangirl who is in love with fang. Therefore, I think you can figure I don't own max (I want to own fang tho)**

**Is calling J.P. middle aged mean?**

**Nowwwwww….onto the story!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Iggy, unless you hear Flyboys attacking, do not even THINK about setting off that bomb!"

Stupid blind pyros. Can't live with `em. Oh, wait. What's that? You mean, you're family doesn't have a blind pyro in it? Jeez it's all the hype these days. What's with you? You know what else is really popular, especially in LA? Bird kids. Yup, that's right. I prefer to call them avian- Americans. I happen to be one. Pretty cool stuff.

Just kidding. Oh, and in case you haven't caught on, it's Max. We, meaning my flock and I, have completed our first steps of saving the world. We've shut down over 30 Schools from Hawaii to Germany, saved the world from one of the biggest global warming crisis in history, and now, we are just sitting back and relaxing. Well, that is more or less true. My voice/Jeb/my slightly messed up and deranged father had reported to us that he couldn't find any info on any possible threats from Itex, any remaining schools, et cetera. His theory is that we had blown up (literally, thanks to Mr. Blind Pyro Guy and his Not So Good Smelling Sidekick) one of the major Itex schools and that the others couldn't function without them. So, he told us to take a little break, wait till something truly threatening pops up, and then kick back into action.

So, the Flock was currently flying over a city that we had no knowledge of, kind of having our own little celebration about our break. Nudge was yapping Angel's ear off while Total sat in Angel's backpack. Fang was practicing some tricks, swopping high into the air, only to wrap in his wings, freefall, and catch himself again. Iggy and Gazzy? Discussing bombs. Which is why I had me little scolding rant and Iggy using bombs.

"But Maxxx," I heard Iggy say in a whiney tone, "everyone else is having fun. We should be able too, also. You're not having fun either. Why don't you go see Fang and tell him how much you loveeee him."

I turn around, fuming, to see Iggy doubled over in laughter. Fang had let the little "Valium Incident" slip while talking to Iggy and, seeing as his last comment, Iggy wouldn't let it go. Bit when I glared at Iggy, he just continued laughing, shook his head and pointed to Gazzy.

Gazzy had stopped flying because of his laughter but stopped laughing when he saw my glare. He smile sheepishly and suddenly, he was flying towards the ground, his face contorted into mock terror.

I laughed, "You're gonna get it!" I yelled to him through the wind while I started flying after him. Everyone stopped what they were doing (Nudge even stopped talking!) to watch this little show. Then, without any memo of doing this, me and Gazzy's little stay away game and turned into a full out game of "tackle whoever is nearest. Nudge was going after Iggy, using his blindness against him. He still had his ears though… Angel chased her brother, Gazzy. He was clearly able to go faster than her, but stayed at a slow pace in order to let her tag him every now and then.

I started to fly by myself for awhile, turning myself around with my wings before I crashed into a hard chest. Steadying myself and making sure my wings were still flapping, I allowed myself to look up at the person.

Fang was studying me with mischievous eyes…never a good thing to see. I started backing as he retreated forward. "Now Maxie," he said. (He knew just how much I hated that name. "Why aren't you joining in the games?" His face of no emotion suddenly changed into an evil grin. I had a bad feeling.

"You wouldn't," I challenged.

But I spoke too soon. Fang charged out me and I flew out of the way in time for him to miss me. I continued to play away from him, not using my warp-speed to be a fair player. I looked around and saw the kids down on the land below flying swiftly towards the ground. I landed and looked up to see Fang following me. He wasn't giving up. Once he hit the ground, I ran but slowed down when I realized where the younger kids had decided to land.

A beach. I hate beaches.

Fang ran up beside me and gave me an amused look saying, "Giving up already?" I just shook my head. When he gave a questioning glance, I just looked towards the ocean, then back at the ground ahead of me. I felt Fang stiffen beside me. Neither one of us liked the beach, I knew that much. I had almost killed myself there. Fang had almost died there. Not to mention, the most awkward moment of my life happened there. The Kiss. I blushed thinking about it, tilting my head to the side so Fang couldn't see the color creeping onto my face.

The kids were playing in the water, Iggy supervising on the shore. I walked towards the sea, Fang following.

"Flock meeting, you guys!!! Come on out!" Everyone, enjoying themselves in the water, just looked at me, not moving.

"Maxxxx," Nudge whined. _Here we go_, I thought. "Why don't you and Fang, like, come in the water with everyone else and we can have the meeting here cause the water is super warm and feels really nice and I really think that everyone is enjoying it and…" Iggy covered her mouth with his hand. All a sudden, he pulled his hand back with a look of disgust on his face, Nudge looking triumphant.

"Gahh, she licked me!" he cried. Nudge snickered.

Returning to the issue I said, "Sure, Nudge why not." I took off my jacket and soon realized that Fang was taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his nicely formed muscles. Fang caught my eyes with a smirk while I blushed uncontrollably. We ran up to the shore and splashed into the water to where everyone else was.

"Okay guys, I think it's time we relocate. But we have to be careful because we still don't know what's still out there. There could still be Flyboys. So, what does everyone think?

Nudge spoke up first. "I think we should go back to Disneyland **(A/N- was it Disneyland or Disneyworld when Ari interrupted them? I couldn't remember.) **It was totally fun and we barely got to go on any rides or anything and I'm sure that they have really good food and a hotel so can we go?"

To my complete amazement, Nudge said that in one breath. When I looked back on Disney, I automatically thought of Ari and how he crashed in on us. Ari was still a sore subject for me and I kind of thought if we went all I would think about his him. I wouldn't have a good time that way.

Angel looked at me with meaning and said, "I don't feel like going to Disneyworld. Is that alright, Nudge?" Surprisingly, Nudge nodded, not saying anything. I knew that Angel had done that for me. I smiled as thought to her, _Thanks, sweetie. _She smiled back at me and stated her opinion at once.

"I think that we should stay here, at the beach."

"NO!" Fang and I exclaimed together. We looked at each other at the same time and awkwardly looked away.

Thank God Gazzy broke the weird moment by talking.

"I think that Max should choose where we go. She's the one that needs the biggest break."

Shocked by his words, I smiled at him and said, "That really does mean a lot Gaz. But I just don't have any ideas.

_Sure you do, Max_, my voice chipped in.

Why hello there Jeb. Educate me, please. Where is the location of my idea.

_Come on, Maximum. Do you really need my help with this one. Think of the ones you care most about. Those people will lead you to your location. _

Ugh, you're such a freaking fortune cookie…Wait, are you saying that I have to go there? Is Itex there?

_No, Maximum, I told you and it was the truth. I have no knowledge whatsoever about the whereabouts of Itex. This is for your break only. It's perfectly safe. You don't have to go there, but when you think of it, I should think you would. _

Okay, okay. Hmmmm….well the ones I love are with me, do I just ask them where to go? I already tried that.

_No, not them Max. Who else do you love?_

Uhhhh, no one? I was seriously getting confused. I didn't know anyone else. I mean I've met a lot of bad guys. Annoying people in Virginia. And of course there was Ella and Mom…….Ohhhhhh. Duh. I had momentarily forgotten who my biological family was. What, you've never done that?

_Good job, Maximum! You only needed one hint!_

Gasp!, I told the voice. Is that sarcasm I hear?

Coming back to my senses, I saw Nudge pointing a finger right between my eyes. I automatically stared at it.

"Uhhhh, Nudge…what are you doing.?"

"Well, if you put a finger right there for most people, they stare right at it as a reflex but you were just staring right past it to nowhere in particular for 5 minutes. It was pretty funny actually." She giggled.

"Oh, well I actually did come up with somewhere to go….How does everyone feel about going to Arizona to see Dr. M. and Ella?

Angel and Nudge squealed with joy and came up to hug me. Gazzy looked pretty excited. Fang shrugged and then leaned in to whisper something in Iggy's ear, earning a smack to the head. Total looked up and said, "You mean real meals? Anything to avoid this 'on the ride' shi…"

"Language, Total." I dare you to guess who said that. I bet you were wrong! It was Fang.

I laughed, walked up next him and said, "I've taught you well young grasshopper." My laughter faded out as Fang continued to glare at me.

"Bite me." See, anyone else but his best friend would have been offended. But, I can see through that unemotional face anytime to see if he's kidding or not.

I put on a look of mock hurt and he grinned momentarily, brightening my day. I continued to stare at him as he turned to look into the sun. He was really amazing. I mean, aside from being obviously gorgeous, he was a cool dude, even if he barely showed emotions. That's why I like him. I, I mean, ya know, as a, uh, brother.

_Sure. Nice save. _

"Shut up, Jeb," I muttered under my breath. Fang turned to look at me questionably and I only then realized that I had still been staring. I blushed, shook my head, and walked off to lie down on the beach.

**Soooo…what did ya think?!?! This is my first fanfic. It is NOT A ONESHOT. I do want to make it a story. I want to post the next chapter soon, but I want 5 reviews on this first. So if ya liked it…click the button below (it doesn't bite, bark, give ya acne, yadda yadda yadda)**

**Also, this will have LOOOADDDSS of fax in it. This chapter does not. This chapter is boring because Im just getting the main idea in. No flames please. Also…requests! Any ideas you hav for me, just let me no in reviews. BUT, ive seen this happen before, im not letting it happen to me. DO NOT request Miggy. I am a devoted fax fan and there is no way im being a matchmaker for iggy and max. sry. **

**Click the button!**

**-rayray**


	2. The Boardwalk

**Hey everyone!!!!!**

**Thanks soo much to my fabulous first readers!!!! You guys gave me great feedback. ****OCD-YupIHaveIt, Alienated2, Papasbookworm, SavingTheWorldMaxStyle **(cool name!),** and Smarta55 were among them. And I would like to give a specail thanks to peacelovebooksx107, my personal editor and first fan ever! **

**Sorry about the confusion about this chapter. You might have gotten 2 alerts. I updated wrong and had to delete and update a second time...my bad!!!**

**Thanks for all the critique. I did use your ideas and opinions to help me write this chapter. Anywayz, here is the faxness you've been waiting for!!! There is WAYYY more to come, don't worry!!!**

**Now before I forget....**

**YAY DISCLAIMER! I dont own Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Ella, Lissa the Red haired wonder, or Sa, for that matter. But Fang is mine so BACK THE HECK OFF!!!! (im totally kidding btw. I dont own him either.....*sob*)**

**Here's the next chapt:**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - The Boardwalk  
**

I felt someone nudge my arm about 2 hours later. I had fallen asleep on the beach. I just groan and turn so that my back was facing the person who had tried to wake me up. I heard a sigh and someone lower onto the sand beside me.

"Max," the person said. Fang. Of all people, they sent Fang to wake me up, Mr. Silent One. Another sigh. Suddenly, I felt warm lips at my ear and Fang said, "Come on Maxie, you have to get up."

Yep, you caught me. The slightest contact with Fang, and my face burns up. Thinking about this fact, I suddenly realized what Fang had called me.

My eyes flew open and I glared at Fang, who was now propped up on his knees to my right. "Don't call me Maxie," I practically growled. Fang just smirked and started walking away. Fine. Two can play that game.

I stood up, wiping the sleep from my eyes, and caught up to Fang. Once I was walking beside him, I asked casually, "So Mr. Emo Guy, what's the plan for today?"

My plan working, Fang stopped dead in his tracks. I debated whether or not I should stop too, but I decided against it. I just kept walking towards the Flock, who were all talking on the sand. I smirked at my own tactic against Fang. That smile was suddenly wiped off my face as I felt hands on my waist, saw everything spinning and ended up over Fang's shoulder, wings crushed to my sides, Fang's hands locked behind my knees in order to make sure I don't fall.

"Fang!" I shrieked. "Put me down!" But, he just kept walking over to the Flock. It was then when I realized how awkward this was. Guess what my face was 2 inches from? Fang's backside. Nooo. Not awkward at allll. Catchin' onto my sarcasm? Good. I thumped on Fang's back a few times, tried to swing my legs over one direction or another, but nothing worked. So, I decided to give up. His wings framed my waist, making it not uncomfortable at all. Realizing my defeat, Fang chuckled, and I smacked his back one last time to shut him up.

It wasn't long before I could hear the laughs of girls and the voices of two bird kids discussing bombs. Once Fang stopped and made no sign of putting me down, walking, everyone was quiet and while everyone snickered, Iggy said, "Hey Max, enjoying the view?" That did it.

In desperate attempt to be on flat ground, I grabbed one of Fang's wings in each hand and slightly pulled apart. Fang gasped and I heard an, "Ow, owowow," as he let go of my knees. I put my hands on the ground below me before I fell, sending me into a graceful roll. **(A/N I know you're all thinking, wouldn't she break her hand? No. It was a kind of front handsprang so it was fine.) **I stood of, wiping the sand off my pants, turned to Fang, and smirked. He just glared at me until we both turned back to the rest of the Flock.

"Alrighty guys, I was hoping we could head out for Arizona tomorrow, bright and early. Sound good?" I heard "Yup"s and "Sure"s from everyone in the Flock. Except Fang of course, who just nodded. I started to wonder about what we should do for the day when Angel decided to pop into my mind.

_Everyone wants to have fun today, Max. Can we just stay on the beach for one last day?_

At any other time, I would have said no, looked into Angel's bambi eyes, and then said yes. This day? I just decided to go with the flow.

"And today," I began to tell the Flock, "we are going to stay here. Anyone up for walking up to the boardwalk? Playing some arcade games?" My recommendation was met with cheers from the whole Flock. Even Fang was smiling. I turned to Angel, gave her a smile and mentally thanked her.

_No problem, Max. _She smiled a, well, angelic smile and turned to follow her brother, who was already walking with Iggy, Nudge a little ahead of them. Angel squeezed in between the two and held both of their hands. I smiled, thinking about how Angel has three great big brothers, 1 biological and 2 not, to look up to.

_I look up to you too Max. And Nudge when she isn't talking too much. _At that, I had to laugh. Fang, who I hadn't noticed had been waiting for me, gave me a questioning look and I just said, "Angel." He nodded with understanding and picked into step with me as we walked up to the boardwalk.

"Maxxxx can I have some more quarters?????" Gazzy asked me. He had been obsessed with the pinball machine for the past hour we had been at the arcade. Nudge and Angel switched off from using the claw machines to playing ski ball, and Fang was helping read cards off to Iggy while they played poker. **(A/N you know those thingys that are like electronic gambling things at the boardwalks that give you loads of tickets? Ya that's what I was talkin bout there.)** I was sitting on the chair of a racing game, sipping my soda and keeping watch for the rest of the flock.

Someone tapped the chair I was sitting on lightly and asked "Hey, are you playing this right now?" I looked up to see a guy around my age, maybe a year or two older with long dirty blond hair. He was the average vision of you skater-surfer type.

"Oh, no sorry I'll get up." I stood up next to the chair and instead of sitting down into it, he stayed where he was and put out a hand, which I shook.

"I'm Josh," he told me with a smile (with dimples I may add).

"I'm…um…Diane." For some reason, I just didn't want to give my real name out to this dude. It wasn't that I thought he was about to slit my throat or anything, but it's just something I'm used to.

"So are you from around here?" he asked.

"No, actually my, uh, family is here on vacation."

"Oh, cool," Josh smiled again and moved a little bit closer. "Ya know, I'd be glad to buy you an ice-cream, show you around the place."

"Uh…I –"

"Hey." Fang was suddenly next to me, looking at the guy. Let me tell you, if looks can kill, the whole beach we were at would be dead because of the homicidal rays Fang's eyes were giving off.

"Hi," Josh said to Fang, tone just as icy as Mr. Silent's was. He turned back to me. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Uh, this is Nick. He's my uh…"

"I'm her boyfriend," Fang said as his arm slid across my waist. My eyes, widened slightly and then returned back to normal playing along.

"Yeah. We were actually just going to the Ferris Wheel. Nice meeting you, Josh." I turned around and started walking before he could reply, Fang right beside me, not having a choice because his arm was still around my waist.

Once we were far away from that Josh guy, I stopped, wanting to know what that was all about.

"Fang what was that…Uh…Fang?" He looked at me, eyebrows raised meaning, "What?"

"Uh…" I couldn't trust myself to say it out loud, so I just looked at my waist which Fang's arm was still circling.

"Oh," he removed his arm, turned away quickly and started walking again.

Trying to match his strides, I fell into step with him and asked, "What was that about?" He just shrugged, and I sighed, still confused about what had just happened. "Where's the Flock?"

"Everyone went down to Johnny Tuzci's to grab some pizza under Iggy's supervision. I told them I'd wait for you until you were done…" He trailed off there. Well, he hadn't exactly WAITED for me to finish talking to that guy. We kept walking in silence until Fang suddenly stopped and I looked back, seeing what was holding him up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He pointed to his left, smirked, and said, "I thought you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel." Indeed, beside him was the line for the ride and he started walking into the gated "ENTER" area. We waited for about 5 minutes before we paid 50 cents and sat in a 2 person compartment. It was quite cozy in there…too cozy. It was the equivalent of an elevator, but I was alright. I started relaxing as we lurked to start rotating up, getting a better view of the boardwalk each second.

"So, why did you want to come on here?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "You were the one that said we were coming here." I sighed. It was never straight answers with him…

The next second, I felt soft, but calloused fingers intertwine with mine. Blushing already, I turned over to see Fang looking back at me, smirking slightly, but I could see that it was more a smile. We sat in silence for a little before, surprisingly, Fang of all people started talking.

"I like it better like this." I was confused.

"Like…what exactly?

"This. Not having to beat the crap out of Flyboy's every second. Not dealing with Itex or global warming everyday of the week. Everyone's happier. You seem happier, calmer…better." I stared at him in shock of his monologue. I raised an eyebrow though, silently asking for a further clarification.

He sighed and started stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "I don't know…like, you didn't think a second before allowed us to hang at the boardwalk. You just did. You wanted us to have fun, and you wanted to have some too. It's easier seeing you happy than so worried."

Wait, Fang, the almighty, emotionless Fang, was talking about how he liked it when I was happy? Flattered by the thought and embarrassed by me being flattered, I looked down at my lap, avoiding eye contact at all costs. That didn't work so well though. Fang used his hand that wasn't holding mine to lift my chin up. I looked into his eyes before he leaned in. He was about to kiss me when….

"Sorry, lovebirds, but it's the next couple's turn." We both pulled away once the first word was out of the boardwalk workers mouth. We walked out the exit gate, not looking at each other, and I followed Fang, inferring that he knew where the pizza place was. I heard him sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face. Guessing this change in personality was about what had just happened, I chuckled a little, and he looked over at me from the corner of my eye. I gave a small smile before looking away. We walked the rest of the way to Tuzci's in silence. Once we got there, Fang opened the door open and instead of walking in, I stood in front of him, looking up at his face. Fang gave me a confused face before I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before he could react or respond, I walked through the door that he was still holding and directly to the Flock, quickly hopping into conversation with them.

My guess was that I was going to have some explaining to do to Fang later…

**Really Max, why would you kiss someone RIGHT AS THEY ARE HOLDING A DOOR OPEN FOR YOU?!?! haha im just kidding. I made her do that (hehe. special author-ish powers!!!) Anyways, what did ya'll think? Critiques? Comments? **

**Once again, I take requests, go ahead and make them. **

**I'll be posting chapter 3 as soon as im done writing it but i hav exam-ish assessments this week and next so i dont know when ill get it up. soon hopefully!!!**

**Click the button and you get....um....a tingly feeling inside your heart??? Im to tired to think of anything to say that is more clever then that. You get my point. **

**-Rayyyy  
**


	3. All We Know

**Don't know why I titled this "All We Know." I know it's in the chapt but still. That song is really stuck in my head. **

**Disclaimer...right...try to think of something clever. since i have been going along the lines of not being a man....I'm PMSing! Once again, I am not JimmyPatt! Once again I don't own anything but the plot!Once, again....i wish I owned Fang...*sigh* Life is harsh....**

**Onto the storyyyy................  
**

**Chapter 3- All We Know  
**

Soon enough, Fang and I were seated with the rest of the Flock, me next to Gazzy and Fang across from me sitting next to Angel. I had up my mind barrier to make sure that Angel wouldn't hear about what had just happened between me and Fang. Right now, I was singing All We Know by Paramore in my head. Angel knew that I was trying to keep something from her and glared the menacingly that an adorable 6 year old could. She didn't affect me though. I kept singing in my head. _Cause all we know is falling, It fallsssss. Remember how – _My little mind singing solo was interrupted when something bumped my knee and someone said, "Sorry." I looked up to see Fang, understanding that it was his leg that bumped mine under the table. He gave a small smile and with that, the whole point of the singing solo in my head was not even worth it. Scenes of the little "occurrence" that Fang and I had shared flew into my head and Angel gasped and smiled big.

_Angel honey, please don't tell the Flock. _I was begging. It's true. Maximum Ride was begging her baby not to tell the Flock about a simple kiss.

_But Maxxxxxxx. Nudge would be soo ecstatic!_

_Angel,_ I warned her. Not that I would do anything to her. Just a I-would-be-eternally-pissed-and-no-one-in-the-Flock-wants-that kind of thing.

_Alright, Max. I promise. _

I sighed in relief, _Thank you sweetie. _

When the waitress came to take our order, we each got our own pizza and Angel forced the restaurant to give us 2 gallons of soda and 6 cups….and a bowl for Total.

I looked around the table to see Gazzy and Angel playing the Alphabet Game, Nudge was talking Iggy's ear off while Iggy's head was lying on the table, obviously in defeat. So, I was unfortunately stuck with sitting with Fang in uncomfortable silence. Fang kept staring at me and I could practically feel his eyes boring into my head. I decided to listen to Gazzy and Angel's game.

"Okay Angel, the category is names. You have A."

"Angel."

"Uh….Bart."

"C….C ….Caitlin."

"That starts with a K!"

"Does not!!!"

"Yes it does! Because C makes "Ca" sound and…" Angel suddenly trailed off and looked up at Fang, and nodded once. He nodded back and then our food came. Angel had ordered a slightly smaller cheese pizza, Fang had sausage, Nudge with veggie, Iggy with pepperoni, Gazzy with meat lovers, and me with mushrooms. _What was the whole deal with Angel and Fang?_ I wondered.

_Well, Max, to be perfectly honest, he kind of wanted me to listen to your thoughts. _My eyes widened slightly and I made a note to myself about talking to Fang about his encouragement of Angel reading other people's minds. I played it calm though.

_And why would he want you to do that, hun?_

_Well, _she stated matter of factly_, he's a little confused about what just happened_ (she giggled her cute little six year old laugh)_ and wanted to know what you were thinking. _

_Well tell him that I'm still confused about the Josh incident but I didn't ask you to enter his thoughts. _

_Well…okay. If you want me too. _

I looked at Fang, watching his reaction. I was expecting him to glare at me or something of that matter, but instead he just tensed up and clenched his cup until his knuckles were white. I wondered what was going through his mind just then.

_I can tell you!! _a peppy voice said in my head. Before I could stop Angel, she began. _He was just thinking about how mad he was when he saw you flirting with that guy at the arcade. He was also mad that he never got to kiss you on the Ferris Wheel, but is was mainly about the Josh thing. _What a second. Did she mean to say that Fang was_ jealous_ of Josh? I highly doubt that. In fact, I couldn't see Fang being jealous of anyone.

_But he was jealous Max!!!!_

_Yeah, okay, Angel, _I told her in my mind, still doubtful. By this time everyone was done their pizzas and the gallons of soda were almost done. I asked for the check and everyone gathered up their things.

"Max?" I snapped my head up to look at Nudge. I raised an eyebrow meaning "What's up?" Gosh. I was getting more like Fang every day.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?"

"I say we sleep on the beach!" Gazzy offered up.

"I don't know guys…"

"Pleasssseeee." Four sets of Bambi's eyes, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total,

looked in my direction. I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, I don't see why not."

A chorus of "Yays!" burst out from my reply and before I knew it, we were on our way to the beach for a good night's rest before our adventure to my family's house tomorrow…..

You know how I said that thing about getting a good night's rest? Well that had to be put off a little because I was the first one on watch. Angel was curled up next to her big brother, Gazzy's arm around her. Nudge was sprawled out on her back next to Iggy, who rolled over onto his side and breathing steadily. Fang was on his back with his hands under his head, his feet still supporting his knees up. Who sleeps with their knees up, I mean serious, who does that? **(A/N that was for you, Lee!!!)**

The beach was pretty much deserted except for couples who were walking along the sand. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes the best that I could. I shouldn't have offered for first watch. I was exhausted. Hey, I thought. What's better than cold ocean water to wake you up. I stood up, not bothering to brush the sand off of me, and walked to the edge of the ocean. Putting a big toe in first, I trudge into the water slowly until I stopped when it was a few inches deeper than my ankles. I stood there, closing my eyes and enjoying the breeze and sound that was radiating from the waves.

After being in silence, other than the couples who were telling sweet nothings to each other, I heard someone trudging in the water behind me. I turned around to see Fang, his baggy black jeans rolled up to his knees, walking towards me. Greaattt, I thought, just when I was starting to relax I have to talk to Fang about the little "Incident" before. Because obviously, that was what he was here for.

"Hey," he said.

"Yo," I responded, tensing slightly because of knowing the subject that was about to be brought up.

"So about before…"he started, leaving it open ended. See. I'm a genius. No lie. You should be jealous.

"What about before?" I decided to play it dumb.

He sighed. "You're not actually going to give me that crap, are you?" I just shrugged, looking away from his powerful glance.

"What was with the Josh thing anyway?" Hey, if he wanted to know about that, I might as well ask what happened before it. "Ya know, you're little interruption."

"Why?" he shot back. "Are you upset that I interrupted him asking you out?"

"Maybe I am." I whisper-yelled. It was a total lie, but he still clenched his jaw. I didn't know what to think. One option was that he didn't want me getting involved with anyone while we are on the run, which I totally agree with. The only other option that popped into my head was the thing that Angel had told me earlier, that he was jealous. I still couldn't see that though. Glancing back at Fang, I noticed he had been staring at me.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he just faced me and gently grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him. One of his hands slid down to my waist while the other cupped my face. "Fang…"I started, but he cut me off my placing his lips on mine. This would be…what…the 5th time we kissed? Did he not get it? Did he not understand that I was too afraid about breaking up the Flock to have anything to do with him? This is what my mind was telling me to do, but my body was doing something completely different. I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck, pulling him closer if possible. When Fang registered that I was kissing him back, he tilted his head more, making it easier to kiss me. Eventually, I had to pull back because I hadn't been breathing through my nose. My arms were still around Fang's neck and I looked down at the water, breathing raggedly.

All of a sudden, I heard an older voice say, "Aww Phil…isn't that young couple looking so adorable?" We both let go or our grasps on each other to turn towards the voice. An elderly woman was standing a bit away at the point of the beach where the waves ended with an elderly man next to her. The continued to walk down the beach like it wasn't completely odd that they just called 2 random teenagers adorable.

I turned back to Fang, recalling that the old couple had totally ruined the whole moment. The atmosphere was back to normal and I realized I had just kissed Fang. I mean, this is Fang we're talking about here. He's my brother, my best friend.

I turned away from him, planning on walking back to the Flock when a hand caught my arm.

"Max, please don't…" Fang said. When I refused to look up at him, his face inches from mine, he put his hand under my chin, attempting to force it up, but I turned my head to the side and out of his reach. He pulled his hand back, defeated, and stepped back from me a little, but he was still very close.

Finally looking up and seeing his hurt and frustrated expression, feelings actually plastered onto Fang's face, I said, "It's your watch Fang." I trudged back up to where the Flock sitting, lying down next to Gazzy. After a few minutes Fang was back. I opened my eyes to see him walking past me, the hurt expression gone from him face, his mask put one once again. But when he accidently caught my eyes, he looked away and I knew that once again, this was a kiss that would never be brought up again.

I woke up the next morning, walking over to Iggy and carefully lifting his wrist without waking him and looking at his watch that read 5:30 am. No one was awake, and I figured either Iggy or Fang had fallen asleep during their watch. I walked around the Flock, tapping them or kicking them softly until they stirred awake.

Last in the bunch, I walked over to Fang, who was asleep on his stomach, and kicked him softly on the shoulder. He didn't even budge.

"Fang," a said while I tapped him. He didn't do anything roll onto his back, still breathing heavily. "Yo!" I said a bit louder, flicking his arm hard.

"Wuh?" he said huskily with sleep. He sat up swiftly, and I mean swiftly, and knocked his head with mine accidently. "Ow," he said simultaneously. I looked up to see my face less than a centimeter from Fangs. Fang smirked as my eyes widened slightly, but I pulled my head away and stood up, offering Fang a hand up as well. He took it, and then used it to wipe off the sand that had clung to the chest of his fitted tee shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his nicely formed muscles that were covered by his shirt, but still clearly visible. He smirked realizing this, and I glared at him before turning around, waking over to the Flock.

"Yo! Iggmeister! What's for breakfast?"

He threw a Styrofoam box at me and said, "Cold pizza. It's good." I opened the box and went to go sit next to Nudge while finishing off the remnants of my leftover mushroom pizza. Once everyone had eaten we gathered our belongs and I yelled, "U and A guys!" We all took off, anticipation to see Mom and Ella practically rolling off of all our wings.

Gazzy and Iggy were racing each other a little ahead of where everyone else was, Nudge and Angel were talking with Total. Fang came up beside me and said, "Yo." I turned my head and smiled at him in greeting. He grinned back, making my heart stop momentarily. He moved where he was flying so that his wing brushed mine on each downstroke, a comfortable silence filling between us.

After about 5 hours of flying, I recognized the neighborhood we were flying above and yelled out, "Alright, gang! We're here!"

**I didn't love this chapter. I don't know why. On the brightside, its major Faxness. I PROMISE I will add more of the Flock in the next chapter! I was so focused on Faxness and using your ideas that I didn't have a lot of dialogue with the Flock. It will be better in the next chapter. And some Iggy and Ella? We'll see....**

**Give me a break about the kiss. I've never, ever kissed a guy before so I pretty much used my imagination and combined it with previously written kisses (I know you're all screaming "OMG!!! PLAGORISM (or however you spell it)" but what else can you do when you're a virgin to kissing?**

**I was thinking about writing a oneshot alongside of this (as my first oneshot I may add) and I want your ideas!!! Do you want a holiday that the Flock is celebrating? Should they be in a certain location? Please help me with my oneshot! I'm awesome cause I take requests, people. Use that advantage!**

**Read, review, critic, thank you! (The cute little button down there is a little lonely....poor little button.... ;-)**

**-Rayyy  
**


	4. Insanity and schoolnot with a capital S

**IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY**

**Did I mention that I was sorry?**

**I feel so bad that I didnt update sooner. Those of you i talked to on Maximum-X saying i was updating, Im sooo sry. I found out I had midterm the next day for science and needed to cram like crazy.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! A specail shoutout to lee aka peacelovebooksx107 (my favorite color is 7.....ya) and to GoTTaBeSoMeBoDy (i was having the shittiest day and i read your comment and you had me laughing for like 15 minutes. props to you for getting me out of my pissy, midterm, pms-ish mood, props dude.I also just want to say that theres a lot of you who have amazing fanfics and i cant list them all cuz there are so many but just putting it out there that you all write beautifully!**

**okkk...disclaimer! I own maximum ride when George W. Bush goes back into office. Ya. Huzzah. **

**Onto the chapter.....................!!!  
**

**Chapter 4- Insanity and school (Not with a capital S)  
**

I rang the doorbell and rapped on the door slightly with my knuckles. I was standing on the porch with the Flock surrounding me, us all fitting on the small space the best that we could. I heard footsteps coming to the door and it was flung open to reveal…

"Jeb!?" My jaw dropped when I saw my father sporting a pair of jeans and a burgundy polo.

"Uh…" Jeb seemed at a loss for words too, but he wasn't surprised to see me. After all, he was the one who sent me here. "Valencia!" he called.

My mom came striding up behind him and had a huge grin on her face. "Max!!!!" She came out on the porch and gave me a huge hug. "Come in, come in." One by one, the Flock stepped through the door into the entrance of the house. I could smell the aroma of cookies and was about to ask about it when my sister herself walked in the room.

"Ohmygosh!!!!" A huge grin spread across her face and she whipped her arms around me in a lethal hug. "It's so great to see you guys! All of you!" I had noticed that she had grown, now her head reach almost to my nose (**A/N I just picture her short.). **Before Ella could go to anyone else, Nudge stepped up and practically tackled Ella. Once her arms were free, Ella walked up to Gazzy, ruffling his hair and giving him a warm smile. She kept walking over to Iggy who had heard her walking towards him and gave her a big grin. She took a quick look over to her mom and Jeb, who were occupied talking in hushed tones, and gave Iggy a quick kiss on the cheek, causing his cheeks to burn up. My eyes widened a bit and I looked to Fang, who looked impassive as always but slightly smug. If anything, he was not surprised. Angel giggles, Nudge joining in. Was I missing something? My mom and Jeb looked up too, suspicious.

Ella then walked up to Fang and spread her arms like she was going to hug him, smiling. Her smile faded to a small smirk as she rethought her actions, brought her hands down and used one to pat Fang on the shoulder. I coughed to cover up my laughter but fooled no one, causing everyone else to start laughing too. Except Fang, I noticed. He was glaring at something and I brought my eyes in the same direction to see that he had been glaring at Jeb. His eyes flickered to mine, hinting that he meant, "Are you going to ask him what he's doing here or will you make me open my silent and sturdy mouth." Right. Down to business.

I spun around on my heel and stalked up to Jeb so that I was inches away from his face. I put on my most menacing glare and did not avoid looking him in the eye. Funnily enough, this full grown man seemed intimidated by me. I smirked on the inside, but kept my act cool. In a scarily calm voice I said, "Alright, Jeb. Do you want to tell me why you are here first or do you want to tell me why **we **are here?"

_Well, Max, I can tell you both things actually. _I heard myself growl a little bit as I said, "Don't mess with my head, Jeb. Not if you're right in front of me." The truth? It wasn't that I hated Jeb or that I didn't trust him at all. I just hold grudges. And he did give me all of those mind explosions….I was still glaring at Jeb, who was not even squirming the slightest bit under my stare, when Fang walked up beside me and gently scooted me out of the way. He continued what I was doing, glaring at Jeb, but it was move affective. His eyes were at the same level as Jeb's, while I had to look up to his. Fang crossed his arms and I couldn't help but stare as the position of his arms made his muscles look even more formed, the bumps visible from under his t-shirt.

Jeb was practically cringing under Fang's intense stare and he broke soon enough.

"Alright I'll start with why I'm here. But let's go sit in the kitchen to talk." The whole Flock plus Jeb, Ella, and Mom walked into the kitchen and took a seat. I discovered I was right…chocolate chip cookies sat on a dish in the middle of the kitchen table. I took one, broke off a piece and took a seat next to Fang who raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Wha?" I said, my speech severely affected by the cookie in my mouth. I placed the rest of the cookie on the table. Everyone else was getting drinks before we started talking. "No one can resist cookies."

"You're right." He took the rest of my cookie that was on the table and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He smirked and I just realized how close our faces were to each other. Looking away quickly, I picked the first thing I saw to look at, which just happened to be Ella. She looked excited about something and I gave her a questioning look. Speaking without words, she glanced to make sure Fang wasn't looking and did this thing with her hands where she pointed to us and brought the fingers together meaning, "You and Fang are together?"

Making actual sound I said, quite loudly I may add, "What?!? No!!!"

Fang looked at me and said "Huh?"

"Uh…" I grabbed a cookie from the plate. "Nothing! Here have a cookie." I held it out for him to take. He didn't to anything so I tapped his shoulder with it. A smirk clear on his usually impassive face, he opened his mouth slightly, wanting me to feed it to him. Unsuccessfully trying to smile, I rolled my eyes and shoved it hard in his mouth, making him choke. It was mine turn to smirk as I looked back to Ella. She had a doubtful face on her look and looked between me and Fang. She put up her thumbs and fingers to make a heart. Making sure mom was still getting her drink; I flicked her off, causing her to laugh.

Just then, Jeb walked up and sat down at the end of the table. Angel and Nudge were sharing a chair, Nudge had her own next to Ella, Gazzy sat on the floor, Dr. Martinez and Iggy stood behind Ella's chair.

"Okay, to answer your first question…"

"Jeb's been living with us for two weeks now," Mom said. "He's helping us out financially now that Ella has been attending her new private school and it costs more." Oh. Well, I guess I over reacted. Just financial support. At least he wasn't mutating babies into part birds. Oh no wait. That's me.

"Which brings us to your second question…" Jeb continued. "Well, I was talking to your mother and we thought it was time that you all calmed down for a while and settled down."

I interrupted. "Yeah, isn't that what this break is for?"

"Exactly Maximum," I cringed, noticing he sounded like the voice talking to me, reminding me my voice was sitting in the same room as me. You might be like, 'Yeah, so, whatever.' But really, it's like sitting in a room with your conscience. How many of you would like that? You of you would like that? You 3 in the back? Well then your idiots. Haha I'm just joshing, kiddies.

Jeb continued, interrupting my internal monologue. "We, your mother and I, thought it was time for you all to experience a somewhat normal life. I know that it didn't end so well in Virginia…" as he trailed off there, I remembered the Red Haired Wonder and my hands involuntarily curled into fists. I hated school. Going back there would be sooo…Then it just occurred to me that this was his way of easily telling us we were going to school.

Under my breath I muttered, "Same your subtly, Jeb." Fang stared at me but I ignored him and said to the whole Flock, "Okay, guys. In case you haven't caught onto the point, how do you all feel about going to school?"

Complete and utter silence enveloped the room. I mean, come on, not even Nudge was speaking. After a long time of a room full of breathing, hopeful stares from my parents, and a confused look from my sister, who obviously was not aware of this, someone finally spoke up.

"Are you completely out of your mind!?" It was Iggy, who looked outraged. His hands were tightly clenching the back of Ella's chair, and I half expected the wood to crunch in his hands. Even Fang had the slightest bit of shock on his face.

"Okay, I have an idea," my Mom put in. "Why don't we all go around saying how we felt about school in Virginia and then we will finalize. You start, Angel."

Angel looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "I liked it. I thought it was fun playing Swan Lake with my friends. I would want to go again."

_Sorry, Max. _She had heard my groan on the inside, but I was fine.

_It's perfectly fine honey. I'm glad you were honest. _

She gave me an angelic smile and Gazzy spoke up. "I don't care either way. I didn't like it or hate it. So…pass."

"Okay," my mom agreed. "So, Gazzy's vote is a neutral, he doesn't have a vote. Great, that leaves it at an odd number anyway so we can find out the winner easily." I was mad.

"What ever happened to a Maxocracy?" The whole Flock moaned and I put and innocent look on my face, making Fang roll his eyes. "Okay, okay. Fang, what's your input?

He actually looked like he was deep in thought. I had a deep feeling he wouldn't want to go, though. But, he surprised me.

"Sure. School's fine."

My jaw dropped, and I didn't have to time retort because Nudge rambled on in her agreement to Fang. That left us at 2 for no school, 3 for yes.

"Alright!" Mom clapped her hands together in a concluding manner. "School it is!" The younger kids cheered and ran off upstairs. Iggy and Ella suspiciously enough walked into the living room alone while Mom and Jeb went to call the school that we would all be attending. I wondered where we would all be staying….

Being my voice, Jeb called out to everyone, "Guys, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy share the room to the left of the hall with 2 beds and a sofa, while Nudge and Angel share."

"Well, what about me?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Jeb turned and smiled at me, "We agreed you deserve your own room Max. Relax. Enjoy your break. Your room's off on the far right of the hall." His warm smile and thoughts made me feel guilty about my thoughts before.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Jeb."

Being the only one left in the room, I sighed and picked up the now empty plate of cookies over to the sink. Halfway over I collided into something, sending me crashing on the floor, something falling on top of me too. Whatever it was it knocked the wind out of me. I figured some kind of furniture had fallen on me until I heard it say, "Shit," I involuntarily replied, "Language!" But then stopped myself. I rolled over, still breathing heavily, to see Fang looking down at me worriedly. My eyebrows pulled together, confused about what just happened. Fang helped me up, the gears in my brain still ticking. How could I not have seen him? If he was moving and not standing still…

Realization hit me. Fang was looking at me like I should be in the nut house but I just said, "Fang stay very still."

"Huh?" he replied intelligently. "You mean turn invisible?" I nodded, motioning for him to hush up.

Once he was out of sight, I said, "Now walk around."

I heard footsteps on the ground. My eyes widened and Fang asked, exasperated, "Max, what are you getting at?"

"I can't see you, Fang."

"What are you talking about?" His voice raised. "I'm right…ohhhhh."

Wow. I knew Nudge could be like that sometimes, ya know, the ditz-like figure of the flock but it took forever for Fang to get what I was talking about. He repapered suddenly, smiling. "Sweet," he said.

"Yeah." This was pretty awesome. I mean, being invisible is cool, but it's way better if you can move around while you do that. Fang was looking out the window, looking deep in thought, and I took that as my dismissal.

I walked up to the room that Jeb talked about, trying to discover which one it was. All a sudden a voice from behind me says, "I think your room is right here." I knew it was Fang talking.

"So, you're using your new power against me already?"

He suddenly reappeared out of nowhere, and it was obviously no coincidence that he repapered millimeter away from my face. His face was so close that our lips brushed when he quietly said, "Yup." I looked up into his dark eyes, which had a playful spark in them. Challenging me to look away, he looked right back. I looked away first though, before anything happened like it did last night on watch. His face was still close to mine when I looked at the ground though. He continued to talk.

"But that's okay," he said. "I'll try to make my heart content without scaring the crap out of you." Wow. A long sentence for Fang. All the same, I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek so fast that it made me jump. He left me there, chuckling as he walked away to tell the Flock about his new power.

Watching him walk off until he was out of sight, I let my breath that I had been holding out in a 'huff' while shaking my head slightly, straightening my thought. I opened the door to my room. I the center of the room was a king sized bed with a red quilt and yellow sheets. The walls were a cream color, matching the carpet, and the was a red shaggy rug in the middle of the room. Going over to sit on my bed, I was beginning to relax when…

_Maximum, do you want dinner? We are ordering pizza. _

I shot up from where I was lying down. My voice is talking to me when he's really in the same house as me. Shaking my head, I walked downstairs to give my 'rents my pizza requests. It was going to take a while to get used to this…

**You likey? didya catch that iggyxella in there? huh? huh? anyway, I thought it was kinda boring, but not terrible. its kinds just a super long filler kind of chapter. Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter with absolutley no trace of fax at all but i thought i might get virtual flick offs for that and it wasnt quenching my need for fang. so i went back and added it. now, anyone hav any requests on what to happen? also, i kinda wanna put a song fic either i here or in another fic so if anyone has any max ride songs that not a lot of people use, please tell me, i will right the fiic, and put u name in creditors for the song! any other ideas for this fic or other oneshot-like things are very very welcome!**

** so, hit me up with critics, ideas, requests and most importantly, reviews! press that little button down there and ill tell angel to mentally send u pictures of fang shirtless for the rest of enternity (sry ladies, i would if i could, but i cant. its called a jokeee)**

**-rayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **

**(is cool)**

**(hehe)  
**


	5. Collisions annd Blog Posts

**Yays for the end of midterms! And yay for snowdays! Because of these two things, I've finally updated! Yay! (Cuz I wouldn't want any of you being locked up by evil bunnies and be forced to eat carrots in their dungeon of doom...that's for you Amy-Katherine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a pair of rocking bright yellow skinny jeans and multicolored sun glassses, so why would you think I would mug JPatts and claim Max for myself? You evil child!  
**

**Alrighty, some of you requested that I try Fang's POV. So, here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 5….Title?**

Fang POV

I was in the middle of a desert. The Flock and I were once again on the run from Itex and every other hell-ridden creature that had it in for us. I was talking to Max in a tree while Iggy was on watch.

"Fang, I don't know how much longer I can do this…ya know, saving the world and such." Her eyes were watering, I guessed because this was one of those times where all of her stress just flowed out of here system, making her quite a wreck I may add.

"You'll be fine," I told her. "You know we can't do this without you." I looked at the ground below me, slightly embarrassed after what I had said. Even thought I had said "we", I was afraid it showed that I meant me alone.

Leading me from me moment of thought, Max came closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, leaning her head on my rock-like shoulder. Stiffing up at first, I finally managed to close my eyes and wrap my arms around her tiny waist enjoying the moment.

_Click._

I opened my eyes, my arms still wrapping Max in an embrace, to see an Eraser with a gun, the safety already pulled back. He put his finger on the trigger and I yelled, "NO!"

-

I gasped a flew upright from where I was laying down. I was in my bed at Max's mom's house. I was wearing my flannel pajama pants and noticed that thick sweat covered my whole bare chest, even though I was shivering.

_It was just a dream, Fang,_ Angel's sweet, quiet voice said in my head. She sounded slightly shaken, probably from seeing the image of my dream.

_I know, Ang,_ I responded, _I know. _

Still freaking tired from have staying up late, posting my blog for the first time since our "break." I slowly rose from my bed and strode out into the hallway, not bothering to put on a shirt.

My heart swelled slightly once I saw Max walking from the bathroom, where I was headed, with her wet blonde hair dripping onto her black pajama shirt. I had forgotten it was just a dream, almost not expecting to see her. Knowing my voice would be thick with sleep, I nodded my head at her in greeting, but was surprised when she didn't respond. _What did I do?_ I thought. Max changed her path, walking right in front of me and before I could move out of the way, she had collided with me, my back smacking against the hard wood floor, something, or someone, coming right on top of me. _What the heck?_

Max POV

I had woken and gone straight to the bathroom. I ached because of the odd position I had fallen asleep in, my knees up, my feet supporting them. _Hm. Just like Fang. _I thought. After my long, relaxing shower, I put my black shirt and blue Bermuda pajama shorts back on. Not even bothering to comb out my blonde hair that fell a good measure down my back, I walked out into the hallway to go to breakfast. I knew a lot about my mom's house and this included knowing which floor boards creaked and which did not. When I saw the section of floorboards that I knew made quite a raucous, I turned to the left slightly, not wanting to wake Fang, who I guessed was still sleeping, up. All of a sudden, I knocked into something hard and stumbled, losing my balance and falling. Whatever it was I fell on, it was not the hardwood floor. I also figured it was living because I heard a loud _"Oof!"_ when I fell. Getting my vision back into shape, I looked down to see I what it was I had fallen on.

Holy 'insert-swear-word-of-your-choice-here'.

I was right on top of Fang, a very shirtless Fang I may add, our faces not even 2 inches apart, my hand on his bare chest. I double checked his expression and was super surprised to find that he didn't look smug at all, his usual smirk not plastered onto his face. Instead, he still looked quite the unemotional one, except for the fact that his eyes were slightly wider than usual. Noticing how much little space was between us, my breath hitched in my throat. My eyes locked on his dark ones, noticing when he swallowed hard. _What is this? Does mighty Fang seem nervous/embarrassed? _Hearing footsteps, I unlocked my gaze from Fang to see Iggy standing at the top of the stairway. He looked like he was concentrated on something.

"Okay, I can sense there is at least one person in this hall, but why aren't ther breathing?" he asked, confused. As if on cue. I took a large gulp of air into my system. "Oh, there's two of you," Iggy stated, slightly smug.

Refocusing on the current situation, I noticed I was still placed on top of Fang, but I also noticed that somewhere in the past 30 seconds, he had snaked his arm across my waist, keeping me there. I looked back down at him and saw that a huge smirk had spread across his face. I glared at him while I reach my hand back to slap his arm, and he released me. I got up, turned to a very confused looking Iggy, and then back to Fang. I put out a hand to help him up, but he stubbornly refused and used his hands to support his legs, stretching up to his regular height.

"Okay, enough with the silent," Iggy said. "One of you has to be Fang, totally obvious because of the lack of sound." He smirked as Fang glowered. "But who else is here?" he asked turning confused once again.

"It's me, Ig," I responded, refusing to take one look at Fang.

A knowing grin spread across Iggy's face. "Ohhhhhh. Did I interrupt something?"

Before I could say a comeback, Fang had picked up one of Ella's many soccer balls that was sitting on the bench next to him and chucked it at Iggy's head. Not seeing that coming (haha get it? Not _seeing_ it…oh well I tried), the ball hit Iggy smack dab in the middle of his forehead, sending me into hysterics. Iggy glared in both of our directions before heading down the stairs. Not quite wanting to, I turned to Fang, who was still looking in the direction Iggy had left. Then he turned to me.

"What was that about?" he asked. My face turned red.

"What was what about?"

"Gee I dunno, how about you running straight into me with no reason whatsoever?" He responded with a smirk on his face.

Replaying the situation in my head, I came up to the only conclusion which I hadn't thought about before. "Well it's pretty obvious you were invisible, isn't it." Fang's smirk dropped, and I placed it on my face instead.

"Oh." And he left it at that, but he continued to stare at me, like he was searching for something.

"What?" I asked, dumbly. Smirking suddenly, Fang walked up to me, as I was still leaned against the wall, and stopped when he was very, very close to my face. My breathing hitched in my throat. _Was he going to kiss me? Again? Do I want him to kiss me?_ And I did. I knew I liked Fang, more than a brother, but there was no denying that I would never bring it up if he did kiss me. That's just not Maximum Ride's ideal opinion of a conversation.

As he moved his head closer to mine, my breathing still stopped, he suddenly swooped his head to my ear and whispered, "Save me a spot at breakfast?" And before I could respond or notice he was doing anything, he quickly and shortly kissed my lips and walked up into the bathroom.

Just as the door to the bathroom shut, my mom's door opened and she walked out, all dressed and ready for the day. She took one look at me and said, "Honey? Are you okay? You're not breathing." I heard soft laughter from the bathroom. I picked up the ball that Fang had thrown at Iggy and chucked it at the bathroom door, fuming.

I turned back to my mom, a fake smile on my face, and said, "I'm just dandy." She raised a questioning eyebrow, but I just walked on downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Nudge had her mouth full of some kind of drink, so just waved, making me laugh that she didn't talk. Gazzy said, "Hiya, Max."

Angel, my heart swelling for how cute the little girl looked in her purple pajamas, ran up to my and hugged my legs, I smiled and ruffled her hair.  
"Hi sweetie," I said. "You sleep good?"

She looked up, smiled, and nodded. "Your mommy let me put a bed in the corner of the room!" I laughed, recalling that Angel always wanted to be able to curl up into a wall.

"That's great, Ange." She let go of my legs and I sat down on the nearest seat. As if it was uniform I asked, "Hey, Ig. What's for breakfast?"

He looked up from his and Ella's conversation. Hmm. They had been talking a lot since we arrived. He smiled at me and said, "I'm not making it!" I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Jeb's out to get us some Dunkin' Dougnuts. Good stuff, right?" I nodded, still slightly weirded out by the fact that Jeb was here, helping my mom with her life. Maybe he has changed.

Breaking me from my train of thought, Angel asked me, "Max, can you braid my hair?" Before I could answer, the Nudge Channel was on.

"Oh, yeah me too, Max. My hair is totally crazy because I slept on only one side of my head last night so the left side of my head it all flat because it was against my pillow but the right side of my head it all crazy and it's really driving me nuts so do you think you could…"

Gazzy and Ella, being the closest people, had glared at her while Iggy covered her mouth with his hand once again before pulling it back, wiping it on his tee and saying, "Why do you always do that, Nudge?" Ella giggled (giggled?!?!) while Nudge smiled triumphantly.

Answering the question at hand, I said, "Sure."

"I could do Nudge's hair!" Ella offered. "It looks fun to play with!"

We all laughed and she looked confused. "I'm sure it is but it's hard to handle," I responded.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm the master when it comes to hair." Oh my gosh, she was starting to talk like Iggy. He always said he was the 'master' at things, especially bombs, cooking, and ya know the frequent telling what color things are without being able to see them.

Angel ran up to me and jumped into my lap, handing me two pink elastic bands in the process. I started to braid her hair but looked up when Fang entered the room.

"Hey, man," came from a very smug Iggy.

Ella put her hand over Nudge's mouth before she could talk. Ella smirked and said,"Hi," to Fang as Nudge just waved.

Angel got up from my lap, ruining the braid I had almost finished, and hugged Fang's legs just like she had attacked mine. He rubbed her back, smiling as did. Angel was the only Fang allowed to hug him. What can I say? Fang had a weakness for the girl.

I looked up at his smiling face and noticed that he had showered, his hair curling and sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. He was wearing black jeans, a fitted black tee and carrying a leather jacket, just in case we decided to go out and he needed to cover his winds I guessed. My eyes noticed once again how the muscles of his abs clearly showed through his shirt. I looked back to Angel's hair and blush before I heard a little girl's giggle, but not in my mind, in real

_What is it honey? _I asked her. She better not have noticed my gawking over Fang.

_I did, _she responded and I groaned inwardly. _It's okay, though. He was just thinking about you, too. _I looked up at Fang, who was glaring at Angel, and I suppressed a laugh when she smiled her cute 6 year old smile and him and he softened a bit. Fang looked around for a spot to sit and it didn't surprise me when he picked the one across from me. I continued to work on Angel's left braid when I felt something against my knee.

Without looking up, I knew it was Fang's leg, just like it had been at the pizza place at the beach. The only difference was he didn't move it this time. When I noticed this, I looked up at him. He gave me an innocent look that could be translated into, _Got a problem?_ I just looked back to Angel, and saw her face grinning. I returned to her hair, and finished the right side.

Just then, Jeb walked in and smiled at everyone in greeting.

"Foooood!" Gazzy yelled and attacked the box of doughnuts on the counter.

"Oh my gosh I love this place the doughnuts are, like, so soft and fluffy and – mrmphhh!" Gazzy had shoved a pink iced doughnut into Nudge's mouth.

I noticed that Fang had tensed up, across from me and began to rip a napkin into small pieces. His jaw was clenched and a small amount of an unrecognizable emotion showed in his eyes. I knew that he still didn't like Jeb very much or trust him. Hey, neither did I. But I didn't want to see that fact ruining Fang.

Without thinking, I reached across the table to place my hand on top of Fang's, which was still ripping up a napkin. Once my hand made contact with him, his jaw unclenched, he stopped shredding the napkin to pieces, and looked into my eyes. Realizing how awkward and sudden that whole situation had been, I pulled my hand back and placed it in my lap, grasping it in my other one. I looked up at Fang, who was looking down at the chocolate doughnut he had grabbed, looking very concentrated on something. What the crud?

_Like I said before, Max. He's thinking about you. _My eyes widened a little at what Angel had said, wondering why he was so concentrated on thinking about me.

This time, Jeb pitched in. _He doesn't comprehend why your simple touch makes him so calm. _

_Oh, really, _I responded, _So, you can read ALL minds now?_

_No, Maximum – _

_Max, _I corrected him, but he ignored me. I expected him to tell me some cookie cutter fortune like usually.

_But Angel told me, _he finished.

Oh. Why didn't she tell me herself.

Angle giggled in my head. _Because he told me not too. _I looked up at Fang to see him looking at Angel intently before looking at me.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full of chocolate doughnut.

"Nothing," I replied, a bit too quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me shortly before grinning (and practically causing me an aneurism because of it) and picked my doughnut off of my plate and biting into it.

"Hey! What's with you and eating my food?" I asked loudly. No one in the Flock seemed to notice except Angel, who was eating her doughnut while still being seated on my lap. He shrugged and I snatched my doughnut from his plate, taking a bite from it, not caring that he had already bitten into it. He smiled at me again and I smiled back, noticing that his eyes lit up when I did.

If any of you secretly like a guy that is practically your brother, let me know, I could use a hand.

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**You are visitor number: **If you guy thought we had fixed this thing by now? Yeah, you're totally wrong.

**Date: **Isn't it sad that I honestly don't know?

**Location: **Some location in the US

**Post Title: **You mean Fang and his goonies don't need to be kicking butt 24/7 just to survive in the world and get food to eat? (Ya, I know, you didn't expect that)

Yo.

Sorry it's been so long since a post.

You will never guess what I've been doing.

…….

…….

……..

Nothing.

Yup.

One of our "helping sources" (even though I still don't trust him) told Max that he couldn't find any evidence of Itex, Flyboys, Erasers, etc. lying around. So, he informed us that the best thing we could do for a little while is to relax. Yeah, relax. Ya know. That kind of feeling you get when you're on vacation? (not that I would know.)

So, we are pretty much just cooling down until we hear of anything dangerous. If any of you know anything, let us know, but for now we're gonna enjoy it while we can. Iggy is grateful that he can put his super senses to a rest, not having to hear out for Flyboy all the time. Nudge and Angel only talk about shopping and, yes you're hearing correctly, the school we will be attending. All Gazzy talks about is how he can finally make a bomb for FUN, not to destroy people, or things I should say, that want our blood. But Max fully refused to let him. Max. Don't even get me started about her. She doesn't know what to do with herself, finally not being on the run. Things have been awkward with her after a bit of a…uh…an encounter let's just say.

But hey, at least we're safe enough for me to have time to post, right?

Fly on,

Fang.

**That was longer than I thought it would be. Also, how many of you drooled over a shirtless Fang? Don't deny it...it's all good. Haha.  
**

**Alright I am going to keep doing the Fang's Blog thing because I think it's fun. Now, what you guys have to do is give me questions for Fang to answer, ya know like he did in the book? I'll put ur usernames or any other names you want me to use when he answers them. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. I am not going to use some of these ideas because they will not fit into my plot line but still, thanks so much for all the support! You guys are so awesome. **

**One final thing. How many of you are Harry Potter fans? Well I am and I am a huge fan of TeddyLupinxVictoireWeasley romance fanfictions. I know only the first chapter is posted, but my very good friend made a teddy and victoire fanfic and i think it has a lot of potential. So, if you like Harry Potter, go check it out. It's called "Nothing Exciting" by peacelovebooksx107.. **

**Reviews please! **

**Dr. M's chocolate chip cookies for anyone that does!**

**-Ray**


	6. Not 100 Percent Human

**Hip hip hooray, finally, for another update!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I can't believe how much support I'm getting for this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Another thanks to all the people who made questions for Fang's blog. Unfortunatley, I could not include all of them because a lot of you asked the same questions (a question about the so called "encounter" was very popular so I just used the one that I got first). **

**Disclaimer: I'm tired and it's late so I can't think of anything cocky to say. So I don't own maximum ride, JP does. **

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 6….Not 100% Human  
**

The same day as the title mishap with Fang, Mom and Jeb decided that we should all go out to lunch as a family. Of course, us being a whole bunch of avian-Americans who have been on the road forever and were used to eating food from Dumpsters, we couldn't refuse.

So that's how I ended up at Ruby Tuesdays that afternoon, squished in a booth with Fang, Iggy, and Ella while Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Mom, and Jeb sat apart from us. We had to get 1 booth which seated four people and 1 table which seated four, but we pushed up a chair. So, Ella so nicely recommended that the older kids sat together, making Nudge and Angel going on about how we were couples, turning me into the current flying, butt-kicking, _blushing_ sensation of the world. Luckily, the table was close enough to the booth that I could kick into conversation with Mom whenever it felt a little too cozy sitting in the booth beside Fang. However, most of the time Ella's voice kept me occupied.

We had talked about music, movies, and pretty much everything else a bird kid has never experienced. Well that's not completely true. We knew about music, thanks to iTunes on Fang's laptop and the generous pay of the Max Ride card. Ella was more into Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift, though while the Flock liked Paramore, Framing Henley, Breaking Benjamin, Story of the Year, and other bands like that. After discussing this through our chews of our HUGE burgers, Ella brought up school.

"So are you guys looking forward to it? Or totally dreading it? Tell me about last time!" She had been really enthusiastic throughout our whole conversation, and I almost thought she should feel tired from it.

When asking about what our last school experience was, I tensed and lowered into the booth. This didn't get passed anyone though.

"Max?" Ella said suspiciously. "What could have possibly been so bad about your last school."

The Read Headed Wonder, I thought automatically, making a certain 6 year old burst into giggles in my mind. She had listened to my thoughts enough since Virginia to know about the incident. For a six year old, Angel was really mature. She really understood this teen-angst filled opposite sex relationship crap while I still freaked out when Fang smiled at me.

_You really think I'm mature?! _Angel asked in my head excitedly.

_Extremely, sweetie, _I replied.

_Thanks, Max! _Did she really get this excited about being mature? Jeez half of the time I wish I could be the 6 year old and let other people take care of me.

_No problem. Oh, and Ange?_

_Yeah?_

_Get out of my head, please. _I had forgotten to scold her about listening to others' thoughts. It gets hard to remember. I felt bad about it, especially when sometimes she had no control over it, but it had to be reminded all the same.

_Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot. _

Once I felt Angel's presence leave my head (scary, right?) I looked back to the table to find everyone looking at me expectedly. I still hadn't answered Ella's question.

"Oh, I dunno," I began. "I just didn't really like the environment. Didn't get along with most of the people." I growled the last part out, thinking of the Red Haired Wonder.

Only mine and Iggy's super sensitive ears could hear Fang quietly mumble, "You got along with Sam just fine…"

I looked up at Fang to see him with his usual impassive face, looking down at a French Fry that he was drowning in Heinz 57. Iggy looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged, having no idea whatsoever of what was going through Fang's mind at the moment.

Ella picked up the conversation by looking at Iggy, frowning mockingly, and saying, "I'm just upset that I won't have classes with any of you. I hate being younger…" Seeing as how she was looking at Iggy, it was clear that these words were not being directed to Fang and I. Gee they really have gotten close haven't they?

It was what happened next that shocked me. While saying, "At least we'll see each other at lunch…", Iggy covered Ella's hand with his own, causing Ella to giggle while grabbing it and using it to swing Iggy's arm over her shoulder. Looking content with this, Iggy scooted closer, letting Ella lean onto his shoulder.

Can any of you say, _Whaaaaaaaattt?_

I looked over to Fang to see he was completely composed, like this wasn't a shock to him at all. But it was Iggy! And Ella! My sister and my practically-since-birth brother! And Fang wasn't surprised at all?! We'd been here for less than a week! I mean, I know that they have met before and that they hung out with each other pretty much 24/7 but still!

I gave Fang a meaningful look before announcing I had to go to the bathroom and walking off. Right in front of the bathroom, there was a bench. I sat and waited for Fang to show up. When he came into my view, I saw that Iggy was with him. They were walking painfully slow. Iggy said something to Fang, making me jump when Fang responded with a loud laugh. Not one of his cocky chuckles, but a REALLY loud laugh. That was not normal. But, I couldn't help but notice it was a nice laugh. A nice sound. Jeez, what is wrong with me? Pondering on the sound of Fang's unusually loud laugh? Not that it was a bad one it just that it –

"Max???" Snapping me out of my phase, I saw that Fang and Iggy had approached me by now. Well, Fang's laugh sure is distracting.

"Huuhh?" I said stupidly.

"Well, you made it look like you wanted to see Fang, you had that look on your face," Iggy said.

"Wow, Ig! You sure are good at noticing facial expressions, ya know, using your super sensing eyes and all that," I replied with obvious sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha," he responded dryly, even though he was still wearing a smile, letting me know he was kidding.

"But seriously what did you want?" he asked me. What did I want, I thought. Ohh right!

"Is something going on between you and Ella?" I asked accusingly.

He put on a look of what was supposed to be shock and said, "Psh, no," the same time that Fang said, "Yes." They then looked at each other before Iggy said, "Well, yes," and Fang said, "Nope."

I looked back and forth from the both of them, raising my eyebrows. "Okkayyyy…" Now that the previous confusion had occurred, I had to make it awkward in order to get it out of him. "Well…" I began, "do you, uhh, like her?"

I looked at Iggy to see him blushing and then looked to see Fang clearly thinking in his head, _Better you than me. _I glared at Fang before turning back to Iggy, raising my eyebrows once again and waiting for an answer.

"Well, yeah, I kinda do, ya know…"he trailed off, looked really embarrassed. My bad, I thought.

Not wanting this to go any further I let it go. "Fine, do what you need. But let me remind you, she's my sister so if you break her hurt, I'll break your face." Not wanting to have to face Fang and Iggy's cocky chuckles at my super cheesy statement, I turned around and flounced into the girls bathroom before they could react.

When I was walking back to the booth, I saw that everyone was surrounding the other table while my mom talked. I noticed the conversation was just ending when I approached.

"What'd I miss?" I asked everyone.

"Well," my mom began, "Since you guys are going to be attending school, I said that we should go shopping today. I'll give you guys 300 dollars, 150 for clothes and shoes and the rest for anything you'd like to by, making you more comfortable in the house and your rooms.

"Then I suggested that we should buy one thing for each person, considering how we haven't been able to celebrate birthdays for a while and –

Gazzy cut her off my covering her mouth with her hand.

Great, I thought. I shopping trip. My favorite. But, I guess we could all use some clothes. And it would be nice to get each other presents for the past birthdays we have missed. I finally let myself give in.

"That's a great idea, guys. When are we going?" I responded.

"Right now!" Angel piped up. I looked around as saw that our table have been cleared and that Jeb was placing his credit card in his wallet. I groaned internally, not really wanting to go, but agreed all the same.

"Alright. Let's go gang."

"Alright, here ya go," Mom said before she handed us all $300 in cash. I felt really bad about this, especially when I had a credit card.

"Mom…are you sure about this? I mean, that's a whole lot of cash right there. It's over $2000! Where did you get this money?"

"Honey! Stop feeling so guilty! Jeb took the credit card from your room, seeing as you don't need the money for food anymore. We got all of these cash off of there. So, technically the money is yours."

Oh. Well that made me feel a little better. Okay a lot we all got our money we spilt up, Fang and I went on our own, Iggy went with Ella (big shock there), and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel went with Mom and Jeb. We were to meet back at the food court at 5.

I decided that I might as well get the clothes and shoes shopping over with. I got stop at a whole bunch of stores. At wet seal, I got a lot of plain colored tee shirts and a pair of skinny jeans with holes in them. At JCPenny, I got loads of Bermuda shorts, hoodies, and 2 pairs of baggie jeans. I went to Hot Topic to pick up some band tees, deciding on one Paramore zip up hoodie, and AFI tee, and a plain blue tee shirt with Snoopy on it. Deciding that I needed a jacket, I decided to get a leather one. Not sure why. It must be Fang's influence on me. So, I got a slightly large, black, waterproof leather bomber jacket from Macy's, along with 2 pairs of sneakers from there too. I found a changing room and switched the torn windbreaker I was wearing with the leather jacket I had bought, in order to hide by wings easier.

After a long debate in where I should go for everyone's gifts, I decided to go the movies and music store that I had saw while walking into the mall. As I was making my way there, it was hard for me not to notice the girls how sent me glares, sizing me up everywhere I went. They were all the same. Mini-skirts, skimpy tank tops, muscular boyfriends on their arms while I was wearing ripped, stained, faded to almost white guys jeans, a green fitted tee, and a black leather jacket. Ignoring the fact that these could be some of the girls I ended up going to school with, I just ignored their stares and kept on walking

Once I got to the store, I was once again stumped on what to get everyone. I remembered Ella saying that every American girl should have the opportunity to watch the High School Musical movies, so I got Nudge the first one and got Angel the sequel, making it a 2-deal gift set, if you will. I also got them some candy for when they watch it, Twizzlers and Swedish Fish **(A/N Like our movie parties. You know who you are. Oh and don't forget the sparkling cider…)** I got Gazzy the Spongebob Square Pants Movie, another thing that I understood a lot of 8 year old boys would enjoy, along with some more candy. Seeing as Iggy wouldn't be able to watch a movie, resulting in him not wanting a movie, I had to find some CD that he would like. I also decided on get Fang a CD. I went around to the back of the store where you can listen to CD's, I found 2 that I listened to and liked. The first one was the album "Don't You Fake It" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and the second album was Three Doors Down's main album called, wow shocker, Three Doors Down. For Ella, I got Batman Begins and the Dark Knight, because she had been talking about wanting them.

After I checked out, I realized I still had $100 dollars left. Woohoo! Way to shop clearance! So, I ended up at the Apple store, standing in line to buy my very first iPod Nano! I even got these really nice headphones to go with it.

As I was walking out of the Apple store, I bumped into someone, dropping 2 of my shopping bags at the same time, the items rolling all over the floor. "Sorry," I mumbled and started to pick up the contents. After I stood up, I finally looked up at who I had bumped into to see that it had been Fang, who was then looking down and studying something.

"Oh, hey. My bad…" He turned the case of the thing he had been looking at around to face me, holding up High School Musical. He lifted an eyebrow in a meaning of, _Ummm…what the hell!?!_

"Wanting to get your daily dose of Zac Efron?" he asked with a smirk.

I gasped in mock hurt, then snatched the case out of his hands and hit him upside the head with it while muttering, "Jerk," but was smiling all the same. "It's for Angel and Nudge. As their present. I also got the second one for them. Unless you want it of course." He looked at me like I was crazy, making me laugh.

I just then noticed what he had on his back. A guitar case.

"You bought a guitar? Why?" I asked, shocked.

He just shrugged. "Dunno. Needed something for procrastinating homework." There are never full sentences with him.

We just stared at each other for a moment before I walked over to the railing where you could look down on the floor of the mall below. I heard Fang following me and he leaned against the railing, turning to me.

"Nice jacket," he smirked, obviously seeing the similarities of his and now mine.

"What can I say, I've always been jealous of yours," I replied, trying to match his cockiness but never quite succeeding.

"You bought an iPod," he noted, eyeing my Apple Store bag. I just nodded, deciding not to share a reason that I didn't have. I turned my head to the right, glancing at the huge clock that stood in the center of the mall to see that it was 4:50.

"Well, we should be heading back." I said, pushing off from the wall after seeing the Man of Many Words nod in response.

"Do you want me to carry your bags?" he asked. Ah. Chivalry isn't dead, you see. But, I'm not into chivalry, seeing as I'm Maximum Ride, known for being as stubborn as a big. I just turned to Fang, making sure his eyes met mine when I glared at him. He rolled his eyes and took all of the bags from my right hand into his left. I glared at him once again, earning a smirk from him. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to look where I was walking. After a moment of silence, I talked again.

"So, Ella and Iggy, huh?"

"Yup." The man of many words. I still didn't understand how Fang could be unfazed from Iggy and Ella being ,what's the word? Together I guess?

"It's so weird, ya know?"

Fang gave me a confused look before saying, "Why's it weird?"

"I just guess I would never see that side of the Flock. Ya know, being in like with someone," I mused, smirking slightly.

"So, you're saying it's not normal for teens to be together?" He asked. I could see the concentration on his face. He was clearly thinking hard about something.

"Well, I mean, it's normal for other teens but face it, we're not normal," I said, after a moment of thinking.

All of sudden Fang stopped walking, grabbing my wrist and making me stop too. I looked up to his face to see slight anger and slight confusion filling his eyes. "So that's what you think? Just because the Flock isn't 100% human, we can't be in a relationship with someone?" As I was looking around the area to make sure no one heard him say "not 100% human", it finally clicked. We were no longer talking about Iggy and Ella.

I looked him in the eye and firmly asked, "Fang, who is this really about?"

We stood there, looking at each other for what felt like the longest time before he let go of my wrist and started walking away like nothing had happened. I eventually caught up to him after taking a moment to reflect on that little chat. Neither of us said anything all the way to the food court.

Once we had driven home, we all joined in the family room with our shopping bags to exchange gifts with each other. Everyone gave Angel her's first after deciding we would go youngest to oldest. No one was very original, seeing as Nudge and I were the only ones that didn't get new "friends" for Celeste. Nudge gave her a Hannah Montana CD.

Gazzy got handheld game from Iggy (coincidently one where you use the controller to move an object away from bombs), a skateboard from Fang, a "Best Brother Ever" mug from Angel, a shirt from Ella, and a CD from Nudge.

Nudge got a clothes from everyone except for me and Fang, who both gave her movies (HSM from me and the Parent Trap from Fang.)

Ella got a bracelet from Iggy, clothes from Angel and Nudge, a Taylor Swift poster from Gazzy, and a Jonas Brothers CD from Fang (I would have loved to see him buy that.)

Iggy got a shirt that says "If you give me a dollar, I'll go away" shirt from Gazzy, a band tee from Fang, a leather necklace with a metal, funky looking charm at the end of it from Ella, multicolored sunglasses from Nudge (he had talked about wanting some for some reason), and a shirt from Angel.

Fang got a lot of black shirts, some with graphic designs, other with band logos, and a CD from me and a book on birds from Iggy, seeing as he is the one out of all of us that really likes learning about them.

When it was my turn to receive my gift-ish things, I got a lot of cool stuff. Iggy got me this book on 50 great women leaders of our history. Gazzy got me a huge, and I mean HUGE back of M&M's I got clothes from Ella, Nudge, and Angel. They made it their jobs to make sure I had good clothes. So, I had a whole bunch of girly (thankfully not pink) tees from Forever21 and PacSun. They weren't horrendous or anything, just not exactly my style. What Fang got me was by far my favorite. He got me a black tee shirt (which was definitely smaller then I would usually buy, but fits all the same) that has nothing on the front and on the back, in small, capitalized letter it says, "TO THE MAX."

After everyone thanked everyone, Nudge, and Angel headed upstairs to try on all their clothes for each other, me and Ella promising to join them in a little bit. Gazzy was helping Mom and Jeb make cookies, leaving me, Iggy, Fang, and Ella in the family room. I was trying to sort out all of my presents, just as Fang was. I looked up when I heard Ella giggling madly and looked up to see her and Iggy cuddling up on the couch, Iggy tickling her.

"Stop! Ig, please!" she said through her giggles. Finally, he stopped but pulled her to him, kissing her on the forehead lightly, making her blush. I looked over to Fang, being curious of his reaction, to see him gazing at me intently. He was no doubt thinking about our earlier conversation. I met his stare for a while before looking away, shaking my head slightly. Out of the corner of my, I could see Fang still looking at me, but he looked more bothered than before. I looked up when he swiftly and nosily gathered his bags together and stormed out of the room with an irritated look on his face, staring me down as he did so. When I heard the loud shut of his door, I looked back to Iggy and Ella to see that were staring at me (or for Iggy in my direction) with eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Max? Is Fang okay?" Ella asked tentatively.

I shook my head slightly but still replied, "Yeah, he's fine. Just fine. I'll see you upstairs Ella," before gathering my bags too and heading upstairs to join Angel and Nudge. I stopped at Fang's door, debating whether I should talk to him or not, but decided against it when I heard the sound of his keys, knowing he was updating his blog. I sighed before walking up to the room Angel and Nudge were in, walking in and closing the door quietly behind me.

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**You are visitor number:** I wonder if you can take this thing down….

**Location: **An actual house. Exciting, right?

**Post Title: **Another day in the alternate universe of Fang I-Don't-Have-A-Last-Name

It's kinda cool I actually have time to post now. What with the break and all.

Today, I went shopping. Like a regular teenage. In a car. Yeah, cars? They kinda freak me out. I bet your all saying, "What, and flying doesn't freak you out?" The answer to that is…

No.

You see, while cars are closed spaces that you cannot get out of if you are in a risky situation, you can be safe while flying in a short amount of time. Cars are dangerous.

"But Fang!" you say, "Flying is dangerous too!"

Wrong.

Flying is not dangerous. You're in a wide open space and if you have experience in flying, danger isn't a problem because flying isn't inherently dangerous.

Crashing is.

Anyways, today I got a whole bunch of clothes, some CDs, and some presents from the Flock.

Right now I am currently listening to this CD Max got me by Three Doors Down. They're really good so if you have never heard them, you should check them out.

Well, I really don't have anything to say. I usually have to update you readers about the bad in this world.

I know we have wars, global warming, earthquakes, etc. but you all know that's not what I mean.

We still don't know about Itex's whereabouts but I'll keep you posted.

Now, I'll answer some of your questions.

**From Dallascowboysncountrymusicfan:**

**An "encounter"? You gotta tell us what happened! What'd you do to tick her off?**

That depends…which one? Cuz 2 have kind of occurred…one more awkward than the other…

Well she started it. She's the one who fell on me. Even if I was invisible.

The other one…well I'll just move on and spare you the details.

**From ULtiMATePWnGE:**

**Fang! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE YOU POSTED! Where have you been? Which reminds me, HAVE YOU ENCOUNTERED ANY --gulp-- T-SQUARES! What is a t-square, you ask? Well, since you haven't actually taken 6th, 7th, or 8th grade before, then you don't know the cruel, sick-minded evilness to it. BUT IT'S EVIL I TELL YOU! PURE EVIL! IT'S MORE EVIL THAN BROCCOLI SCENTED TOASTERS! AND LET ME TELL YOU--THAT IS A SCARY THING! But, since you're a beginner, I'll advise you on the ways to keep safe from t-squares.**

**1) Get orange juice; once you have done so, spray the Orange Juice on the t-square and scream, "MAY THE POWER OF OJ COMPELL YOU!" Just pretend to be the Exorcist or something (Hehe...that's a funny thought...Fang...being the exorcist...hehe)**

**2) Pepper spray (Duh)  
3) A chainsaw (not advised for Angel, Nudge, Gasman, or Iggy to use)  
4) PWN the t-square in a game of cards (They HATE that)**

T-Squares.

Sounds threatening.

Well, I personally favor methods 3 and 4.

I might just need a certain blind birdboy to assist me with the chainsaw. And if I do say so myself, I kick some major arse while playing cards.

**From A Very Random Person:**

**What shoe size do you wear?**

I'm size 11.

Yes I know, before you all go screaming that the world is being taken over by big footed bird freaks, let me notice you that I have always had big feet. Never really care either. One word my friends…

Sasquatch.

**From A Girl with a crush on Fang:  
I know that people have asked this before, but will you marry me? I'm 100%  
serious! You posted those pictures, and you're writing is so amazing! Please  
please please?**

Well, I'm flattered by your question but I kinda have my eye on someone…

Sorry.

**From Alienated2:**

**Have you finally realized your feelings for Max or do you still have you head in the sand?**

That's an interesting expression…But I'll pass on that question, thanks.

**From xxgenocideofcolorxx:**

**Does Max have a boyfriend? Tell her I'm single and that I'm looking for love. **

Well….

It's not that Max has a boyfriend…

She just isn't available.

Sorry.

Well, thanks for all your questions, guys.

Fly On,

Fang

)()()()()()()()()()()_)()()()()()()

**So what do you guys think? How was this chapter compared to the others? I need critique!**

**Is the Igella okay? I know it's a really rapid relationship for Iggy and Ella but it just fit into the story line. Let me know your thoughts on the matter. **

**Also, I will still be doing Fang Blog Posts, maybe every chapter soo PLEASSEE KEEP ASKING HIM QUESTIONS! Make them as random as you want. They can be about absolutely anything. The one about the shoes this chapter was one of my favorites. **

**Any requests will be taken within consideration!**

**Press that cute little button down there people!**

**-Ray  
**


	7. A Reminder

**I'M ALIVE EVERYBODY! ITS OKAY! YOU CAN STOP SEARCHING FOR MY HIDDEN WILL!**

**I am soooo so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in approximately forever. I am such a bitch because I even told some of you I was updating the friday of a few weeks ago. Well, there are 3 reasons that I delayed from updating. **

**Reason #1: I got sick. Real sick. Like, fever of 101-102, i feel like complete shit sick. SOOOO i just didn't feel like writing/posting. Between that and doing all the makeup work from after I got back to school, I really couldn't post. **

**Reason #2: One word- Avatar. Ya know, that manga-ish TV show that's a cartoon on Nickolodeon? Well, I'm in love with that TV show after my good friend Lee started getting hooked on it. So, I've been watching it nonstop. I'm halfway through season 2 hehe**

**Reason #3: The book called City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. I was going to update at around 5 today, but I started reading and couldn't stop. This book is epic. **

**I know none of these reasons should be an excuse but PLEEASEE don't hate me!!! Cuz I love you all too much let's get started!  
**

**Disclaimer: I am James Patterson the day hippogrifs fly out of my ass. (there's a little harry potter humor for you all...)**

**On with the story! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 7- A Reminder  
**

The "mini-new-clothes-fashion-show" with Nudge, Ella, and Angel lasted what seemed like a lifetime. Don't get me wrong, they all looked so great with their new clothes but who are we kidding, I would have rather helped Iggy make bombs (and you all know how I feel about bombs). Every article of clothing I tried on was announced "dull" by the two other girls of the flock and my sister but hey, it's not like I have ever cared about how I looked. Why start now? Well, I guess I didn't want to look like I had been on the run for years for my first impression at school. It was Friday, and we started school on Monday. Two more days till we hit the hell-whole once again. Well damn. When I heard a little giggle in my head, I corrected myself. _Dang. Doggie ears. You get the picture, Ange. _I heard giggling once again before her presence left my head.

Once the Nudge and Angel started putting their newly bought clothes away, Ella and I made out escapes. She, of course, made her way to the guys' room, going to see Iggy I gathered while I went to me and Ella's room to get all of my clothes away. I folded all my shirts, putting them in the dresser in the corner of the room, and hung my jeans and shorts from the hangers in the closet. I grabbed my new black leather jacket, which was lying in my arms, and threw it onto my bed. Unsure of what I wanted to do once I was done situating my clothes, I saw the book about Women Leaders that I got from Iggy lying on the ground next to my bed. I picked it up and started reading.

I've never been much of a reading, ya know, being on the run from crazed scientists and bone breaking robots and all that, but this book was really interesting. I idolized each woman in the book for a different thing. Abigail Adams fought for women's rights even though it was just the very start of our nation. Marie Curie was one of the most knowledgeable and influential woman scientists of medicine in history. Harriet Tubman fought segregation, encouraging racial equality. The list went on and on. I was in the middle of reading about Betsy Ross, the creator of the first American Flag, when my stomach let out a large grumble. "Food time, Max!"I told myself. Great. Now not only do I have a voice in my head that does not belong to me, wings sprouting from my back, and supersonic speed, but I also talk to myself. Ahem….I'm done with my rant now.

Sighing, I got up, bringing the book with my, my thumb still in the book holding my page, I trudged to the kitchen to grab a snack. Jeb was walking up the stairs the same time I was walking down them and he smiled at me, his eyes crinkling in the corners. I recalled seeing him smile the same way the day he broke us out of The School. Every rare time I'd seen him smile after that never reached his eye. Out of reaction, I smiled back at my dad and said, "Night."

"Goodnight, Maximum." Too lazy to remind him it was Max, not Maximum, I kept walking to the kitchen. I was surprised to see that Mom wasn't in the family room and figured she had already turned in. Sighing once again for no apparent reason, I walked into the kitchen and automatically opened the pantry door. Let me tell you, I was hungry. It wasn't something that a Gatorade and a cereal bar were going to fix. I looked through the pantry until my eyes laid on a box of chocolate covered Entenmann's doughnuts. I set the box down on the table and went to retrieve a glass of milk before I started devouring the doughnuts.

I was probably on my fourth or fifth doughnut and had just finished the Betsy Ross section of my book when I heard a clanking noise over by the sink. I snapped my head up to look for who had come into the kitchen, but saw no one. That only meant one thing.

_Fang._

Whether he knew he was invisible or not, I did not know. I still felt weird about the conversation had that day, the one that was not so much about Iggy and Ella. Instead of looking down at my plate again, I kept staring in that spot, half hoping and half not hoping that he would appear right then. When I didn't here footsteps or see him appear again, I slowly scooted my chair back, and stood up.

I slowly walked over to the sink. I barely knew what I was doing. For some reason I felt the urge to find Fang even though he was invisible.

"Do you know how to turn it off? Your invisibility?" I asked out loud.

When I got no reply, I rolled my eyes from frustration and picked up my plate and glass, walked back over to the sink and placed the dished in it. I did this all absent-mindedly. I was still trying to figure out a way to find Fang. I knew he was probably just standing there, leaning against the counter, watching every movie I make. So, I ran my hand along the edge, waiting for my hand to hit something, anything.

And it did. The second my hand knocked into something, it came into view. My hand had come into contact, with his leg, as he was sitting on the counter. I looked up to see his face and when I looked into his dark eyes tentatively, I saw a mix of emotions I had never seen. Fury. Aggravation. Hurt.

In a flash, it was gone. You would have missed it if you blinked.

"Hey," I said softly. The room had become so quiet that I was truthfully afraid to talk any louder than I was.

Fang didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me. I picked up the hand that was still slightly touching his leg and made a scooting motion with it. He raised his eye brows questioningly and I huffed in frustration. Instead of telling him with words to scoot over, I placed one hand on the arm of him leather jacket and the other on his leg and pushed him over until his left shoulder touched the fridge. I moved a glass that was in the way before climbing up and sitting next to him. I couldn't help but notice that our shoulders lightly brushed each other's every time we each took a breath.

"Hey," I said again. This time he actually responded.

"What do you want, Max?" Okay, so it wasn't a normal greeting but hey, at least he lost the whole staring trance!!.....................................Okay so fine he was still staring at me like I had kicked a squirrel but still.

"I wanted to thank you for the shirt you got me. It's really cool." I smiled at him to show that my appreciation was genuine, not just an ice breaker.

He nodded and said, "No problem. Thanks my CD, too. You can download it onto your new iPod with my laptop if you want."

I nodded, staring at my intertwined fingers in my lap. "Okay." I looked over to Fang to see he was invisible once again. Knowing he was still there, I brushed my hand through the air, landing on the side of Fang's face, his smooth hair beneath my fingers. I blushed and removed it but continued to look at Fang. He was smirking very slightly but had a questioning look on his face.

"You were invisible," I explained. "You really can't tell can you?"

"Nope," he said vaguely, popping the p.

We sat in silence for another few seconds before Fang asked me something.

"Why did you really get an iPod?"

I looked over and said, "What a random question…"

"Just wondering," he clarified.

"Truth? I have no idea why the hell I bought one," I replied. Fang just chuckled.

"Hey, maybe you can buy one of those arm straps and listen to it while you're flying, "he said in a joking manner.

I snorted, "Psh, yeah. Despite the risk of having it drop thousands of feet with the possibility of falling on someone and breaking their skull, sounds like I great idea. I would do it all the time." The sarcasm was practically dripping off my tongue.

Fang chuckled for a few seconds until it turned into small laughter. I was slightly alarmed. For Fang, laughter was completely different than chuckling. Something has to be pretty dang funny for Fang to laugh, even if it was quietly.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just had a mental image of you jamming out to a rock song mid-air." Okayy. I didn't find that image quite funny. All the same, I made fun of the image by making a funny face and attempting the best air guitar solo that I could. That was when Fang belted out in laughter, just like the day in the restaurant. Once again, a huge shock. I had seen Fang like this a few time out of my whole life.

"Come on, it wasn't that funny," I reasoned with him.

Through his laughter he managed," Yes it was. But look," He pointed behind me. I turned around and looked.

Oh.

Somewhere, in the midst of my rockin guitar solo, I had hid the faucet and failed to notice. The water had turned on and was flowing onto the counter, and I saw it was dripping down, starting to hit my jeans. I jumped off the counter, only to slip and fall on the water that was already on the floor. My butt hit the floor, soaking me at the same time. As this happened, Fang's laughter stopped, only to increase in volume after a pause. I joined in, looking at the state of myself. At that point, I knew the awkwardness between Fang and I was gone, put aside and ignored as we always had done with uncomfortable moments. It was just our routine.

Just then, my mom walked into the kitchen in her nightgown. Her eyes wide, she said, "What's happened in here?"

Trying to stifle my laughter, I finally calmed down to say, "Sorry, Mom. My fault." But by then, my mom was also smiling and shaking her head at me and my soaking jeans. "It's alright honey. I'll take care of it. You two go upstairs."

I wiped my eyes from my laughter and walked out of the kitchen, Fang right behind me. Once we reached the boys' room, I turned to Fang and asked, "You turning in?"

"Nah," he replied. "Not tired. Might look at my guitar. Read my intro book to figure it out." Like I always say, he has a way with full sentences.

"Kay, just don't play or you'll wake up everyone."

"Okay. Night Max."

"Night."

**(GAHH SPACERS ARENT WORKING SO PRETEND THERE IS ONE RIGHT HERE)**

It was about 1am. I had been lying in bed and staring at the ceiling for almost 2 hours. Ella's breathing was steady across the room. I quietly got up from my bed and grabbed my Apple Store bag. I was going to try to work out my iPod, but I needed Fang's computer. I walked down the hall, being as silent as I could, and peaked my head into the boys' room. Fang wasn't there and neither was his laptop. Big shock.

I walked down to the family room to see Fang stretched out on the couch, reading a book called "Guitar for Beginners: What You Need to Know". He raised his eyes from the page he was reading to look up at me.

"Hey," he said. "Couldn't sleep?"

"You guessed it." I wasn't even tired. "I'm gonna buy some songs for my iPod, update it and such, but I need your laptop…" Before I could continue, he turned his laptop on and slid it over to me. "Thanks," I said. He nodded and continued reading. I walked out of the room to the kitchen and took the Max Ride card from the top of the refrigerator. Mom said I could take it from there whenever I felt like I needed it. I returned to the family room and Fang looked at me questioningly. I waved the Max Ride card in the air and he nodded, returning to his book once again.

After I had registered my credit card, I started to look for some music to buy. Fang's visibility had disappeared awhile ago and I was startled when he repapered next to me, sitting on the ground and sitting criss-cross-applesauce like a little kid in school.

"Wutcha buyin'?" he asked me.

I gave him a "Mmmhmmhmm", making it sound like an "I dunno." I continued to search iTunes, going to the top 100 songs, best albums, etc. until I felt Fang staring at me. Without bringing my eyes to him, continuing to look at the computer, I said, "You're burning a hole through my head."

Suddenly, a hand swept into my vision of the computer, placing itself on the top fold of the laptop and shutting it swiftly. Slightly, very slightly annoyed, I looked at Fang with an impatient look on my face. He started talking.

"We need to talk. "Mhhmhms" weren't going to cut it." Says the guy who can't talk in complete sentences.

"Psh. Speak for yourself," I muttered, half-joking. He smirked at this and I smirked back.

"Can I ask you a question?" He was back to his "in-all-seriousness" Fang again. I had a gut feeling that this was going to end in me talking about my feelings, so I decided to make a negotiation.

"….Only if I can ask you one." There was something I had been curious about. "Oh! AND you can't interrupt my answer," I added quickly, sure that he would have.

He looked skeptical, but nodded once in agreement.

I stared at him until he talked and when he didn't, I sighed with impatience and turned to sit directly next to Fang, both of us facing the TV.

"You find it weird Iggy's going out with someone," he said slowly, carefully picking his words. "Why?"

I sighed, although I already knew he was going to bring this up. I sat there staring at the wall for a while, thinking. Fang clearly thought otherwise and whipped his head around to face me with an impatient and annoyed look on his face. "Hold on, I'm thinking," I said, reassuringly.

He nodded, lost the look in his eye, and relaxed, turning back to face the TV.

I, just like he had, picked my words very carefully when I started talking again. "I guess it's just weird for me," I said. "Seeing people I've either known for so long…like Iggy…show such a different side of himself towards someone. Ya know, show romantic interest. Especially towards my sister. Well, half-sister. You catch my drift. I know lots of teenagers would find this whole thing normal. In the movies you see high school girls falling over guys and vice-versa. I guess it's not the fact we're not normal that makes it weird in addition, just the fact we don't exactly have that scene, that setting."

Fang scoffed, "Wait two days and we will." Ahh, yes. Beloved school.

"Eh,eh,eh," I said. "No interrupting."

He gave me a mock icy glare and I smirked before continuing.

"But the biggest thing is seeing this dude, a great dude I may add, one I've known for so long, move onto this…area I guess. Yay adolescence," I laughed.

"I think I kinda get where you're coming from," he said, still sounding a little confused. This made me laugh again.

"Sorry if my teenage-girl mind is making you feel inferior." He glared at me for real this time but I just laughed it off, him even chuckling slightly.

When silence overcame us, I looked over at him to find him looking at his hands, running one hand over the others' scars. There were so many. I knew he was clearly just finding something to look at, but I felt the urge to grab his hands and study them, curious as to how he got each scar. When I looked closer, I saw there were scars on top f the knuckles of his right hand that looked different than the other, standing out more. There was whitish pinkish skin coating the usual ivory coloring.

Without thinking, I reached out the hand with my own, running my fingers over his scarred knuckles. "What happened here?" I asked, still running my fingers over his hand. I laughed slightly and ran my fingers across the valleys between each knuckle. "You look like Wolverine after he retracted his claws." Yes, believe it or not, the Flock had learned to love the X-Men movies.

I felt Fang tense for a reason unknown to me, and squeezed his hand lightly. This seemed to calm him down, relating to the question I had wanted to ask. "Do you want to know, or do you want to ask your question?" he said.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Both. But let me ask my question first." He nodded in agreement. I moved my hand to return it to my side, but Fang grabbed it again and laced his fingers through mine. I stared at him in surprise, but he was looking down at our intertwined fingers. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and I started to wonder if he noticed this, too.

My mind wondering back to my question, I finally spoke, slightly embarrassed and nervous about what I was asking. "Why is it that when you're mad or tense about something, I make you relax?" His brows drew together in either confusion or concentration, but I couldn't tell so I extended. "Like that other day at breakfast when Jeb was talking to the kids? And just now?" I wondered if he even noticed it, but the look on his face told me he did.

Looking at the ground, Fang concentrated real hard on something that wasn't there, but I knew his thoughts were on my question. When his head turned to face mine, he answered. "I guess…part of it's the familiarity of you." Wow, I couldn't help but think. Big words. But I guess I got what he meant. I was there in the school, on the run, and here. Always there. It couldn't be more complicated than that, right?

_Yes, Maximum, _the Voice/Jeb said to me in my head, exasperated, _it CAN be more complicated. Think about it. _

"C'mon, Fang. More than a single sentence answer." I attempted to give him Bambi eyes but he just laughed at me, and then sighed. Yay!!! I had succeeded!!!

"Well…" he began, but then shook his head in frustration. "It's hard to explain," he said. "It's like…kind of a reminder. A hand on my shoulder reminds me no matter what it is, there's a 99% chance you'll back me up, or at least try to understand." He opened his mouth to say more, but then shut it, deciding to leave his answer as it is.

I was slightly flustered by his answer. It's not common to see Fang open up. So, seeing how he felt about my "support" or whatever was odd, different, but nice.

I looked down at our hands and once again sighted the scar I had question. I ran my fingers over it again and asked, "Can you tell me about this now?"

Fang sighed and ran his unoccupied hand over his face. "You really want to know?" he asked me, and I nodded reverently in response. "Okay…" he mumbled.

He looked down at our hands and said nothing. I noticed that he had to think about before either talking about his feelings or something he was hesitant to share. "I'm guessing you remember that time at the cave…" Oh crap, was my first thought. My second thought was: What did this have to do with anything? I tried to make my face look impassive, and he obviously interpreted it into confusion and explained further. "Ya know the first time I –"

"Mhm," I cut him off. For me, at least, kiss was sort of a taboo word for conversations with Fang.

"Well," he said, playing with our intertwined hands, "after you ran off I got mad. At myself, I may add. Ended up punching a tree. The end."

_What?! _I thought. Why would he do that? Then I had a thought. "Did you regret it?" _Kissing me, _I added in my head, not wanting to say it out loud and hoping he understood what I meant.

He laughed softly, almost sadly, "I don't know what to regret anymore…" I looked at him, surprised his sadness and confusion was showing up clearly on his face. Then something dawned on me. _Did he think that I regretted those kisses. DID I regret them?_

No.

I didn't.

Never did.

Never will.

Maybe the day or morning after I did, not wanting to see his face, embarrassed I might be falling for my best friend. But other than that, looking back to those kisses were not anything I regretted.

I don't know whether it was my realization of this or the fact I was afraid he thought I regretted it, I made one of my famous, dumb, split of the moment Max moves. I used my free hand to put my hand on the back of Fang's neck, making him face me while braiding my hands through the hair there. Without thinking, I leaned up and kissed him.

He didn't react at first, tense and still like never before. I started to wonder if I had made a horrible mistake when Fang's hand cupped the side of my face and he kissed me back. I don't know how long he were like that. My arms around Fang's neck, in his hair. His hands on my face, hair, waist. And just like the times before this, one thought came to my mind. _Oh shit. Air. _

I broke the kiss, my left hand still in Fang's hair, my right still held by his left, while his right lay on my waist. I looked Fang in the eye, not a shocker he was looking right at me. I widened my eyes slightly, realizing how I had just created an awkward situation for me there and then.

Fang, being Fang, surprised me be leaning forward and placing his lips right next to my ear, making me involuntarily shiver. "Well…" he started in a breathy voice, "I believe we're even now. 3 and 3."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion before realization hit me. I had kissed him 3 times, he had kissed me 3 times. I can't believe he was keeping track?! Well, I did know the amounts too…

Suddenly, Fang let go of my hand and waist, leaning back and standing up, picking up his laptop (which I had not finished using I may add) and his book and walked out of the room very Fang-ishly.

I sat there, my back against the couch and sighed before getting up and walking off to bed.

**(A/N Again the spacer thingys aren't working so…SPACCCERRRRRRRRRRRRR)**

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**You are visitor number: **Five thousand, seven hundred, thirty three, point two five seven eight nine….yeah it's still broken

**Location: **Same place as last post, surprisingly.

**Post Title: **I really hate that my life is confusing.

Due to the fact that I am slightly confused, thinking about something right now, and unfocused, I'm just going to answer your questions that you guys gave me.

**Alienated2:  
What do you think about flouro green? I love the color, of course it's not my  
fave color. . . but what do you think?**

Well, to be honest, I'm more of a "black" kind of person. Maybe navy blue. But hey, that's just me. When it comes to opinions on colors, I'm probably not the best guy to ask. But thanks for your question.

**Mrs. Rhett Butler**

**Do you like the new song 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback?**

For sure. Nickelback rocks hard.

**Eclipse Heart**

**Do you like Jell-O?**

Isn't sad that my answer is "I don't know"? When we were on the run, food from the dumpster and old canned ravioli were our best options, and the last time I had Jell-O was probably somewhere around my eighth year on this lovely planet. Evidently, that's too long ago for me to remember. So, I do not know if I like Jell-O. I do not know.

**Rach Ratty:**

**How much did you like being on the run, action every day? I mean, aside from the going hungry and pain, but do you miss it, now that you have an easier life?**

Good question. I don't think I miss being on the run for the fact that I now have a room, a proper bed, etc. Plus, the Flock's safer now that we're not on the run. But do I miss kicking insane Flyboy and Eraser arse? You bet. Believe it or not, the fighting action could be slightly exhilarating as long as none of us were really, severely hurt.

**Musiclover23:**

**Fang, when will you guys be done with your break?**

I don't know. As soon as a possible threat shows up, I guess. But for now, I'm just gonna chill back with my guitar, maybe steal Max's iPod once or twice…it's all good for now, I guess.

Ultimate PWNage:

**Do you like orange juice?** Indeed, I do.

**Do you OWN orange juice?** Me? No. But there is orange juice at the location I am at. It just isn't mine.

**If I give you my address can you GIVE me orange juice?** I'd probably be too lazy…

**Are you shmexy? **I don't know. Am I shmexy?

**If you answered Yes to that previous question, are you self-absorbed?** I didn't answer.

**Is Max prego--HAH! JUST KIDDING (I'm saying this so I don't see a certain  
winged-girl come into my room at night with a dagger. Good thinking on my  
part, I guess.)** [Enter bird-girl with dagger]….. That's all I have to say.

**Will you help me hire a rat exterminator to kill Chuck E. Cheese? **Gladly.

**Does Mickey Mouse have rabies?** Nah. He's too cool for rabies. His awesomeness would make him automatically immune to it. Yes. I think Mickey Mouse is a complete and utter icon of coolness.

**Did Max ever cook food poisoning? (Be honest)** Probably.

**What's your favorite number?** 7.

**Do you have long fingernails? (it's a nasty habit to bite them...or so I've  
heard). **Not particularly.

**Will you help the bunny with world domination?** Wait, what bunny?

**Are you stupid? **Do I know the capitol of every state in the country? No. Can I tell you how to pop out the shoulder of a flying robot and cause them to fall thousands of feet to their death? Yes. So, I am smart in ways, not in other.

**Do you strongly dislike the color white? (I know you do)** I don't _dislike _it, per say. I just do not enjoy being clothed in the color. That's all.

**Are you going to answer these questions?--** I'm so awesome and bored that I'm answering every single one. Wow I really need a life…

AND...

**What is your opinion on flying pigs?** Hey, if they mixed the DNA of a human and a bird, why not mix a pig and a bird? Go for it dude.

Thanks for your questions everyone.

Fly on,

Fang,

23457890987654323456789000000000000000000009876543212345678909876543245678

**This is probably the most "deep" chapter of my fanfic so far. So how'd you like the chappie? Give me feedback please!**

**Also, if any of you think Fang is OOC PLEASE let me no. I almost took out the part that he laughs loudly cuz its not him-like, but i figured if I make Max alarmed he was acting like that then it would save myself from making Fang OOC but please tell me what you think cuz I'm shitting myself here! I would hate for any character to be OOC!**

**I will put more of the flock in the next chappie I promise. I dunno when the next update will be, but stay tuned. **

**Don't forget to ask fang some questions for his blog posts!**

**If you review I'll hand out free copies of City of Bones!!!! (press the button please!)**

**-Ray loves you all cuz you rock (wow i'm talking in 3rd person...XD)  
**


	8. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ

Hello lovely readers!

I'm guessing that this AN is coming as no surprise to many of you, but I felt compelled to write it anyway.

This fanfiction is discontinued until further notice. Reading back on this, it just doesn't reach my wishes in many ways. I had no ideas for once they go back to school, and my writing has improved so much since I last wrote for this that the whole story just isn't acceptable to me. If I were to continue this fanfiction in the future, I would want to rewrite the entire story, and then continue. However, I have new projects on the way, and don't think I will have the time to finish this story for quite a while, if ever.

The good news however is my new project! My lovely beta and best friend peacelovebooksx107 and I are writing a Harry Potter fanfiction! It is a Next Generation Era fanfiction and will be a JamesSiriusPotter/OC story. We've already written a couple chapters, and I think it's going to be really good. Nothing is published yet, but if you are interested in the story, it will be on me and peacelovebooks' new profile (link on my profile) (The profile is up, but has nothing on it yet.) The story will also be over on harry potter fanfiction. It will be called Twisted Logic.

So, that's pretty much it. I'm sorry for discontinuing this, being extremely disappointed myself. But I hope all of you will check out my new story, Twisted Logic, and I might have some other new individual stories. I haven't decided. It would be a Paul/OC Twilight fic, Draco/Astoria Harry Potter fic, or random one shots.

Don't hate me too much!

-Ray


	9. Good News!

So, something pretty exciting happened!

I uploaded my new story!

It's only the first chapter, but I think that it's really quite promising. Me and my good friend Lee, aka peacelovebooksx107, who is writing the story with me, have already planned out the whole story and have a bit more than half of it written, which is amazing! I'm really motivated to keep writing and keep updating.

Anyways, the story, as I said in my last update, is called Twisted Logic and it is a James Sirius Potter/OC story and, as I know many of us love, it is a love/hate relationship!

Aka, my favorite.

So here's a summary to introduce you to the plot:

Their story was incredibly cliche. The studious, sarcastic Abigail King is teamed up with the arrogant, trouble-making James Sirius Potter, who has always been her enemy, to be Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts. But neither is happy. James is constantly fighting the image of his heroic parents, while Abigail struggles with the painful reality of her family's situation and past. The more time James and Abigail spend together, the harder they have to try to hate each other. They can't quite understand why they seem to know the other more than anyone, helping each other through the rough times they face. But in the end, it's really quite simple. Hate can turn into love easily, and James and Abigail are about to understand this _twisted logic. _

There it is! So if you're interested (which I hope you are 'cause I think it's a really great story) go ahead over the the story page or my new authors page, which is called peace. love. randomness , which are linked below.

Twisted Logic fanfic: http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6271073/1/Twisted_Logic

peace. love. randomness page: http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2443286/peace_love_randomness

I hope you guys check it out!

Also, I just posted a poll on my profile page and it is about what kind of story I'm going to write next so go ahead and vote on it! Just click on my profile and it's right up there at the top.

Alright, well that's probably it for this fanfiction. If I decide to post on here, it will be for updating my other fanfiction(s) and shameless advertisement purposes only. So, if you're not at all interested in that, take me off of story alert, delete me from your favorites, whatever. I really hope you do keep in touch, but I'm sorry to say that this story has come to an end.

Well, I hope you all go and check out my new story and vote on my poll! You guys were amazing readers of this story, and I hope you continue to follow me on Author Alert in order to keep updated on my other stories.

Thank you guys :)

-Ray


End file.
